Solok's Finest Hours
by Noneworking
Summary: This is the bringing of the foundation stories together. Solok must find it within himself to bring together a strange group of vulcans to save the life as we know it. Lots of the OC's you've come to know and love or hate from Sensara's stories and mine, Solok, Soval, Yuris, Oratt, Q, Letant, V'Las and a lot more canon characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I still don't own Star Trek and I'm not making any money on it, so I don't think anyone cares that I'm writing about it. This story is going to tie up all those loose ends you've been gagging to have tied up and bring all the story arcs into unity. I'll be slow in updates because my being sick has put me way behind on RL work but...It's beginning. **

Solok looked into the star lit night. The house of Gol was full this evening, though it was missing his eldest daughter. He turned from her garden walking through her office and into the main house. He could still smell his daughter's scent as he passed through her living area, it disquieted his spirit.

Walking down the halls he could feel and smell the different people in his home. People who came from T'Lyn's line, he knew they did, they had been doing the research. Human's with half Vulcan children, people he did not know only from history books. It all seemed rather illogical and much bigger than he thought.

His mind went back to the moment in the Forge when his daughter, looking wan and upset told him _none of it was very logical_. He swallowed. He did not know how correct she was. Crazy Romulan men from the time of Surak, dead ambassadors, katras…his father somewhere in time, perhaps changing history, yes, none of it was logical.

His internal chronometer told him that he could get to bed. He was not tired, yet at the same time, he wished to lie down next to his adun'a.

He entered their bed chamber and he walked directly to the changing area. He removed his ambassadors robes and slipped into the white sleeping robes he was so fond. Moving closer to the bed he saw Roxanne had taken most of the bed. He placed his knee on the edge, and tried to move her carefully. He knew well what disposition she would have if he woke her.

Just as he decided to try to lay at the end of the bed she rolled and he dove for the bare space. She rolled back again smacking him in the face, but with care he was able to lift her hand from his nose without bothering her. His eyes were just closing when he heard the distinct cry of Rowan in the other room.

Solok threw his feet over the bed. He heard Roxanne stirring behind him, and he placed his hand on the center of her back, "Rest, my wife, I will see to our daughter."

Roxanne gave a grateful moan and rolled over throwing the sheets over her head.

Solok went directly to the kitchen and pulled the milk from the food preservation unit. He padded back down the hall toward his daughter's room. He stopped mid stride when he realized he no longer heard her mewling.

In a breath he ran toward Rowans room opening the door with a kick. He grimaced, suppressing a sudden and profound anger he had that in his hand was only milk, and no phaser.

He looked to the crib which was empty and then his mind processed that there was a glowing human form standing next to the window cradling a baby. He stopped breathing.

Sevos watched Solok enter the nursery. He wished to have a talk with him, but as he approached the door he began to hear a voice he did not recognize.

Cleo turned around, with Rowan in her arms, "It's fine, Solok. She is in no danger, I promise you. She isn't hungry," she said kindly pointing her head to the milk Solok was holding, and then looking down at Rowan who was now cooing contently, she spoke in baby talk, "We just needed our wittle diaty changed didn't we Row-row."

Solok stiffened, "Who or what are you?"

"You know who I am, Solok, honestly." Cleo returned rolling her eyes. "As to what, I am…" she took in a deep breath, "Both your dead wife, and…Q."

Solok wanted to say it was impossible, but as he looked at her something inside his katra knew differently. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. He carefully placed Rowan's milk on the changing table and put his fingers together. His mind was full of conflict, not knowing at all how to think on what he was seeing. "Why are you here?" he said finally.

"For the same reason, you have been pacing for the last three hours, Solok. I'm concerned for our daughter, and all that is going on around this family." She bounced little Rowan in her arms and smiled down at her, "She's beautiful, Solok, I'm so happy for you and Roxanne. It makes me miss my time as a human." She said with a sad sigh, "You truly don't know what you have until you don't have it anymore."

"You say you are a Q, but tell me you are concerned for our daughter. I was given to understand that Q were omnipresent. Are you telling me now that you either are not, or…"

"That T'Lyn is in a place where I cannot reach." She nodded, "Q told T'Lyn of the war going among the continuum, the other side has taken space, and we who are here cannot see this space." She gently sat the now sleeping baby in the crib, rubbing her little tummy she smiled, "She is there in that space where we cannot see." She turned to him and shrugged, "I'm like any mother, concerned for her child."

Solok stood and frowned, "Then why did you not keep her from the teacher when she was a child. Why did you not see to it that she was not taken back to the time of Surak or if you could not do that, why did you not see to it that Surak did not…" he ground his teeth, "Mate with another outside his bond with her." He approached her, his jaws flexing, "Why did you not…"

Cleo held up her hand, "Some of those things that you speak I had a direct hand in making happen. Her going back to the time of Surak, that was partially my doing. Surak mated with another because T'Lyn was inserted into the time, and had time played out the way it was supposed to, Surak would have married T'Sen. " She gave a sad smile, "Solok, there are things at work…"

"I know, that I do not understand. What I would be agreeable to understanding is why our daughter? Is she a Q?"

Cleo shook her head, "No, she is a half human half Vulcan. She has a greater potential in some fashions than others, because it was necessary."

Solok growled, "Necessary? For our daughter to be tortured?"

Cleo smiled softly at him, "The needs of the many, Solok."

He calmed slightly but was still glaring at her.

"In some universes T'Lyn does not even exist, Solok. In some universes you and Roxanne were never parted, and Rowan here was born, lived and died as any other being. I chose you for your family, for your genetics, for…"

Solok held up his hand but she continued, "Because I loved you, Solok." She smiled, "I still do, but I love you enough to be happy that you are with Roxanne. "

Solok looked away from her, "I am content with my Roxanne. Should I thank you for allowing her not to die?"

Cleo shrugged, "It only seemed to you that she died. Time is so, wibbly wobbly, what was a long time for you didn't really even happen."

Solok's jaws flexed again, "Tell that to T'Lyn, or Surak, or T'Sen or whoever else's lives your people have altered or potentially destroyed."

Cleo put her hands together before her, " Surak was as I was, Solok. He knew the risks when he took the form he had. S'Vec is of the other side. The yang to the ying. He and his people are exactly why the things that we have done needed to be done. "

"There are those who call me cold." He muttered. "So will you help us, get my daughter back? Will you help us with this mess you made?"

"We already have, Solok. If we interfere more than we have, then we they will too. Now, Solok, you can continue to rage here, or we can make the most of this brief time and you can ask questions that might help you."

Solok turned to her, "How am I supposed to lead these people? Some of them are older and have more experience than I do. I have read the works of Soval, V'Lar and even of Sarek. How am I supposed to guide people like this. Surak lives in Sarek's head, Cleo. Who is Solok to tell him what to do?"

Cleo smiled, "And yet you miss the obvious. Each of them are flawed men, just as you. This is your time Solok. You know things and people they do not. You and Roxanne are paired, you are dealing with an amalgam of not just Vulcans, but Vulcans and humans and hybrids. Each person in your family has skills, you were a captain before you were an ambassador, you utilized each of your people's skills accordingly. You need to do that here now. Give them common cause, goals, and start with your wife. There are scared human women here now with children, women who love Vulcans, who want to be a part of a family and feel as if they are contributing. Roxanne was a fine officer, and she is a good woman. The world is not on Solok's shoulders. "

"Where do I begin, Cleo? My daughter is gone. Do I search her out? There is a war. Do I do my Ambassador's duty? " He approached her. "I am a father again, and I don't want to make the mistakes I have before. How do I keep Rowan safe, from me?"

Cleo smiled, "That was then, Solok, you are surrounded by Vulcan/human parents now. Hybrid children you've raised three, you'll be fine. As far as what you do…Again I say to you. The world is not on your shoulders. How many Ambassadors do you have here? Ministers of the Government? Aides? Teachers? Admirals? Scientists? The ship, in the Forge…who do you think should go and retrieve it?"

Solok considered it, "Nirak, he spent a lot of time in the Forge. The ship is not something we have discovered in the modern time, so I would send Nirak. Sevos is current on technology, survival, and engineering. Dianne is an astrophysicist, and she would work well with Nirak. Though being human, in the Forge…No, Nirak would see to her needs, and we can prepare her. If Soval were here, he has been there before, he might be of use. But Sirak was a linguist, it would be helpful to translate the ship, or create a translator." His eyes went wide, "T'Sen and Sarek, too, he carries the Katra and she is also of that time."

Cleo smiled, "That's my handsome, smart, Solok. And while that goes on?"

"Roxanne can organize the women of our house, she is the matron."

Cleo nodded, "And you have V'Lar, and Sorak, and Orratt…"

Solok blinked, "It all seems simple now, how could I have been so foolish?"

"Because you were overwhelmed, Solok. Your daughter kissed you. For the first time since she was a small child, and told you she loved you. You became Solok of long ago, fearful to make the same mistake again. You won't sweetie."

"How will we break the bond between her and S'Vec without killing her?"

Cleo smirked, "You leave that to her, and her team. She isn't alone over there, Solok , that much I do know."

Solok nodded, and approached her. "Thank you."

Cleo shrugged, "Thank you, for giving me some of the best days of my life." She looked away, "I would love to hug you, to kiss you right now, but I know your bond. Just know, you have a friend in high places." She looked down at Rowan and smiled, "You've made many friends in this Universe, and may even need the help of a few former enemies. "

"How fares the war?"

Cleo looked at him with tears in her eyes, "How goes any war, Solok?" she grabbed him by the shoulders, "The plans you found in T'Lyn's blood, get to work on them soon. Everything we've done to you, to your family, to our daughter…The needs of the many my sweet and the sacrifices you and yours have made will be the difference."

"The difference in what?"

"I cannot tell you now, but there will come a time I am sad to say, when you will know. If that time comes," she let him go, "Go to bed, Solok, hold your wife, and tomorrow begin the journey."

She snapped her fingers vanishing from the room. Solok checked Rowan who was sleeping peacefully, and turned to do just what Cleo said.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sevos heard Solok heading to the door of the nursery and sprinted quietly into the side hall. He pressed his back against the stone and held his breath. He heard Solok walking away from him and sighed. He pushed off from the wall headed to his room. He could not believe this family, it all seemed surreal to him. He had been in Star Fleet many, many years, and yet in the space of a few days his entire perspective on his home land and so many things had changed. He smirked as he made it to the door without anyone seeing him. His time in security must have paid him well in skill.

Entering his room he headed straight for his bed. The image of T'Lyn kissing S'Vec both as S'Vec the romulan betrayer, and then as him entered his mind like a hot poker. He balled up his fists into the sheets of his bed. He could not imagine why these things were so hard to contain. What was it about that woman? He had insulted her, been stupid enough to ask about her Pon Farr...openly...he had watched her break a man's bond who she apparently had some connection to. He shook his head, and a laid back. None of it made sense. They had spoken only a few times, there was no reason why he was so angry, and worse yet jeopardizing his career now by not going back.

"Her katra calls to you," Cleo said, perching herself on the end of his bed. "Why else would you be so attached to her?"

He sat up and stared at her, and she smiled at him. "Do you really think you could get away with eavesdropping on a Q?"

He bowed his head. "I wished to speak with Solok. It was wrong of me to linger."

"Perhaps," she said neutrally. "Would you like some proof that she loves you back? Or is at least attracted to you?"

Sevos sat up, carefully covering himself with his sheet for propriety's sake. His logical side begged him to say no, but the beast growled at him to take a chance. He looked up at the woman, "Yes. I have been alone all of my life Q and content to be so. I am disconcerted that I am not acting in the most logical fashion right now when I see no reason. Perhaps evidence is what I require." He looked at her closely. "I am profoundly confused. When I saw her..." his jaws flexed , "Being intimate with that man, I wanted to lirpa him to death. That is not me."

"It's in your very blood, Sevos," she said with a sympathetic smile. "It is who you are beneath the logic. Come."

She snapped her fingers, and in a flash they were observing Sevos and T'Lyn, both drunk, stumbling into the room with Rory and Roxanne.

T'Lyn saw Roxanne leave the room to get something else to drink, and Rory fell asleep on the couch. She looked at Sevos and giggled, liking the freedom the wine gave her and him. He was flirtatious and charming when drunk, and she giggled again as she reached for him.

"Come here," she slurred, rustling up his hair. "You look cute when you're all messed up..."

"Now, Reldai," he slurred intoxicated, "I find your logic flawed." he said coming closer to her on the bed, "You are intoxicated...and your eyes are blurry, which means mussing up my hair is actually straightening my hair up, so in fact." he leaned down tapping the tip of her nose softly, "I do my look good to you messed up, I look good to you when I am in order." He gave a half grin, "That my dear reldai is the logic of that. You on the other hand." picking up the beaded strings covering her bare stomach, "Simply look like a queen." he bent and buried his nose on her tummy making loud sniffing sounds for a few moments and then looking up at her, "And you smell like cinnamon chocolate chip cookies." he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She reared back her head and laughed out loud. "I find your logic doubly flawed!" she said. "But I...I don't want to think about that right now...I think you're cute, straight or messed up..."

Before she knew what she was doing, she was sealing her lips over his, sheathing her fingers into his hair. "You taste like wine," she moaned. "I like it...I like it a lot..."

Rory snuffled in his sleep, but T'Lyn ignored him, keeping her lips on Sevos. She started a slow and steady rhythm, caressing his chest with her free hand.

He pulled back and looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair, "I've wanted to do that all night." His head turned and he pushed her to the bed he turned off the one light that was still on and covered them both with a sheet. "Shhhh...Roxanne is coming." he said feathering kisses over her mouth. They both went still and stiff when they heard Roxanne pull Rory up.

"Come on ya old coot you'll break your neck if you sleep on there. There are two beds, it looks like the Vulcans already passed out and have one...We'll take this one."

Sevos peeked over the sheet and saw Rory laying, already snoring a few seconds later, Roxanne was snoring too.

He covered himself up again and looked down at her, "If I start this, I don't think I'll stop." he said in a slur of a purr, his hands rubbing over her stomach.

"Then don't," she said with a giggle. "Mm...Sevos..."

"We don't want to wake them," he slurred, covering her mouth with his, and she moaned into it. When he pulled away, she dove for his neck, nibbling over his flesh.

"They're too far gone to wake now. If we stay quiet, they'll never even know..."

He chuckled and rolled on top of her, straddling her and pinning her arms over her head. "You're so beautiful..."

"And you're handsome," she said with a giggle, leaning up to capture him in a kiss.

The sober Sevos's mouth fell open, "Do we?"

Cleo grinned, "Just watch, and for the record...that's my daughter you are slobbering on."

"I beg your..."

"Just shut up and watch Admiral Smooth."

Sevos watched as they kissed and played under the sheet, thinking he was scandalized as he saw his hands slide under her shirt and massage at her breasts, until he pulled from their kissing, his hands still squeezing her bosom and he spoke words he never would dream to utter sober.

"T'Lyn I need more." he moved his hips into hers, "let me take you, here and now."

She moaned into his mouth, bucking a little against the action of his hips. "Then take me, you damn fool," she said, smirking. She stroked his hair and make a fist with it. "You feel good..."

Her arms wrapped around him, and she started tugging at his uniform. She whined when it didn't come off right away, but he tugged down the zipper and shrugged it off, tossing it aside. She ripped off his shirt and threw it away as well, then latched her lips to his neck.

Sober Sevos's eyes widened he could hardly breathe. He watched himself moving taking his manhood in his hand. "Undress her you fool!" he called out to himself, but winced as he knew he would not listen.

Sevos let go of his manhood realizing he had not undressed her, he began pushing up the few robes he wore this night silently thanking the human woman for dressing her. He found finally found what he was looking for he moved to touch her and he felt her hand on his length. He felt himself explode, spilling his excitement all over her fingers.

Sober Sevos covered his eyes with his hand, "I don't want to see what happens next..."

"Too bad this is the funny part."

T'Lyn moaned as he exploded, but even as she tried to make him take her, he rolled off her and laid beside her, passing out. She laid beside him as well, stroking his still-erect length, until he spilled again. She giggled and snuggled up to him, burying her nose into his chest.

"Sevos, you smell so good," she whispered, apparently not realizing that he was out cold. Soon she was asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Cleo raised an eyebrow and snapped her fingers, and they were back at Solok's home. "Well, Admiral Smooth? Is that evidence enough for you?

Sevos was a sickly shade of green. His mind calculated that had he drank one and a half drinks less he probably would have not passed out. "Yes." he said trying to remain neutral but his hand at his face told the story. "I did not even remember that..."

"Not a good drinker, none of you vulcans are. On the bright side welcome to what human men do. One orgasm, fall asleep..." Cleo shook her head.

He looked up at her, "Does she remember?"

"No, she was blotto too, and trust me she would be just as mortified as you. But that is is why she was open to the bond when she thought it was you. Now, get some sleep, and wake up and save her and then declare the kali-fee..." She winked and snapped her fingers disappearing from the room.

Sevos fell back on the bed with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am hardly here anymore...my work load has quadrupled and life has gotten in the way. Thank you Sensara you know why...**

**Here is the next chappy, and things are going to get REAL **

The moment T'Lyn placed her feet on the floor S'Vec was there wrapping her up in his arms, "Where are you going Ashaya?"

T'Lyn winced in pain, "To sick bay, you were..." she pushed the pain she was in through their bond, "too energetic and rough last night S'Vec I am damaged, and have no desire to enter a healing meditation, which I will have to do if I don't go to sick bay."

S'Vec winced feeling her pain and she felt a return of shame, "Forgive me, Ashaya, you were just so responsive..."

T'Lyn pulled from him, "I will cease being so if you continue to harm me." she growled at him fighting the sudden urge she had to strike him.

S'Vec felt her ire, his eyes widened, "You can strike me, Ashaya...do it! Give in to your beast." He growled, "Let go of all those stupid teachings of that man...give in, T'Lyn and strike me." He walked around and offered his hand to her to help her get up and she waved him off, he chuckled, "I know you stuck Surak, before you became this reldai thing...you can strike me...I have dishonored you in harm." he went to his knees before her, "Strike me now! Show me your fire, Ashaya."

"No." T'lyn hissed and wrapped her cloak around her.

S'Vec frowned, "Because of Surak?" he growled.

"Because you..." she limped over to him, "Wish it." she hissed, and she turned away.

S'Vec smiled broadly and laughed, "Oh,you have your own way of striking me my love..." He stood and went to her side, "At least let me aid you to the sick bay."

She rounded and pressed her fingers into his face, "Touch me until I am healed fully, S'Vec and I will rip your katra from your body and put it one of the beasts your people slay for meat." She sent a crackle of psi energy through the tips of her fingers to punctuate her points.

He started to back away and she pushed with him, "Do not ever, mistake my sedate nature for weakness, S'Vec. The same green blood that ran over the sands of the Forge runs through my veins."

"You would die, Ashaya, if you were to kill me." he returned with a smirk, this fire she aimed at him turning him on in a profound way.

"It would be worth it to see your Katra staring at me through the dull eyes of a slaughter beast." She hissed. The longer her fingers lingered on his face the more she wanted to do what she said, eight months, she realized...her fever...the fabric of her control was thinning because her fever was drawing near. She pulled her fingers off of him and turned limping from the room with her head up. She would use the pain and the walk to regain her control. If she lost control of herself she would surely lose control of S'Vec, and that is something no one could afford.

Solok stared into the garden. In the distance of the house he could hear babies crying and people milling around. He walked over to his daughters meditation mat and lit the candles and lamp. He felt the presence behind him causing him to turn stiffly. He frowned. "I did not expect you to be here. I expected you would have returned to Shir Kahr by now."

Sarek stepped forward, "I know you daughter better than anyone here, Solok."

Solok stiffened.

Sarek sighed, "I have Surak's katra within me, _he _knows her."

Solok's jaw clenched, "Of. Course. He. Does." He said in a clipped every word is a single sentence manner. He blinked once, and stepped forward, "That does not explain why you are still here. T'Lyn is gone there is no current need for people who know her."

Sarek sat down on the meditation mat, "I also know S'Vec better than anyone here, Solok. I will be able to be of service."

"You offer of help is acknowledged." He said stiffly.

Sarek smirked, "You do not seem convinced of my logic."

"I question your logic." Solok retorted the ghost of bitterness playing in his voice.

Sarek's eyebrows raised, "Explain."

"You were to be my daughter's bond mate, and it was an agreeable pairing. Now, that you carry the man that…" his jaw clenched again, "was supposedly my daughter's bond mate for 70 years, you then reject her. Which, brings us to a state where this ancient enemy placed her in a position of choosing her life of freedom or yours. Frankly, I do not see the logic of why she made the choice to spare your life. She was the most powerful Reldai on the planet, and you rejected her not once, but three times."

Sarek cocked his head, "Three?"

"When you took the clone of your former bond mate. When you made the choice to take T'Sen as your bond mate, and when the man whose katra you held mated with another outside of your bond." He stared at him, "You will understand my questions about your logic now, won't you?"

Sarek nodded, but Solok continued sitting across from him, "All of her life she has been in turmoil, Sarek. Abused under my nose, conflicted in a way that made me unable to teach her to be a proper Vulcan, married to a man who supposedly saw her as his Ashaya, yet…betrayed her not once but now twice as he lay in the mind of a man who I believe might have stirred her katra. Now she is in the arms of a madman who may very well fray the strands of logic that hold her human and Vulcan sides together. If we get her back at all the pieces we have may or may not be enough to put her back together. Now you have the temerity to tell me you know her, and know S'Vec. Neither logics or knowledge kept her here or with her family, or bonded to you. Destroying her, and harming Nirak, fool that he is, by destroying his bond with T'Sen. So, Osu, you will understand why I would question your logic…your motives seem, self-serving." His gray eyes flashed, "I will tell you what I see based on the evidence I see…Surak's time is over, and he clings to that which is not his because his katra has been around so long he forgets what it means, really means to have green blood running through his veins. And you saved from death by Q do not know your own mind alone, and because of this are easily manipulated by the ghost of he who was one of our greatest minds. T'Lyn said to me that Surak was just a man, but I did not believe this, this was not what we were taught, and so you bow before him as I would have. Do I question your logic….As my late wife said, and my current wife has also said, you bet your green blooded ass I do."

Solok stood abruptly standing stiffly over Sarek, "Can you say I am in error in anything I have said?"

Sarek's looked down at his hands and shook his head, "I have no quarrel with anything you have said, Solok."

Solok stood tall, "You cannot reject my daughter, both of you, and then linger. If you can help with S'Vec then so be it, but you and no other will harm her again. You choose T'Sen breaking her bond with Nirak. Yet you linger here, among her family and seeing after her. Why? What is your logic? To see her returned safely? Or are there other motives? I would know your thoughts before I say whether or not you are welcome here. I no longer care who you are or whose katra you carry. I am here for my daughter, she who has had abuse heaped on her head by we men. You see the family here, your choices now affect them, they are her blood and hold her in such esteem they claim her name as the founder of their foremother and clan. Your choice now affects me, because I am claiming my right as her father, for the first time. Your choice now affects T'Sen, and has. I will not tolerate less than devotion any more not just to her but to our family, because Q made the choice to honor our family through my daughter to aid the universe in whatever horror waits. I believe if T'Lyn were here she would say that while this is about us it is no longer about us alone, what we do now will make or break the future."

He walked away clasping his hands behind his back, "Make your choice Sarek of Shir Kahr. The world followed your family into this time, it is our family you will follow into the next time. I am Solok and my clan is of Gol, our founder was Skol, but our heart is T'Sai T'Lyn, my daughter, and I will lead our family to benefit the needs of the many and of the one."

T'Lyn woke. Today was her last day of "freedom" in the sick bay. She looked around and saw that Yuris, Strom, and Lucy were not there yet. She stretched slowly. A couple of days away from S'Vec had done wonders for her. She had been able to meditate, center herself, and it also felt good teaching Yuris and Strom more about melding and their birth rights. With a sigh she swung her feet over the bio bed and walked to the shower. Another thing that felt good was the healed scar tissue in her reproductive organs. She had not realized how much discomfort had been there, until it was gone.

Standing in the shower it felt good to let the super hot water pound over her body. She longed to be able to wear the clothing she was used to, and have her hair in braids as was her right in her station, logically she was just grateful for the friendships she had made over the last few days. Something had kept S'Vec away from the medical bay, and for whatever it was she was grateful for that as well. She had a hope with her new friends that they'd be able to escaped, but also knew logically that they all needed more information before it was possible.

Now, would be their greatest challenge...they would all have to gain S'Vec's trust. She had his love, and in the oddest of ways his obsessive devotion, but now she would have to make him begin to feel hers...so in turn he would begin to trust her, to share more of their plans, and perhaps take her into his confidence. It was going to be a slow and tedious process, one that will require all of her patience and discipline.

She stepped from the shower and saw the package S'Vec had delivered yesterday. It was a new outfit, or what passed for an outfit by his standards, always revealing, always sparkly...always to show case her like a prized possession. With great care she curled her hair the way he was fond of and put on the garments. Just as she put on her shoes she saw the door slide open.

Desiree slipped into sickbay, clutching Turatt's hand. She took him everywhere now, just in case some of these Romulans got any unscrupulous ideas about her son. She looked around, but only saw a woman dressed in slutty clothing. But she didn't look like she wanted to be in those clothes, and Desiree's heart panged for her.

"Mother, why is she wearing those clothes?" Turatt whispered, and Desiree knelt down beside him.

"My son," she breathed, "the people here do not care for the right of a woman to dress how she wants, to reserve her body for one man only. They do not understand the power of the female body. It is sad that they do not understand."

Turatt nodded. "That is unfortunate, mother."

She smiled wanly at his prim and proper language. "You sound like your father."

T'Lyn heard the woman speaking in earth standard to her son, who was clearly half vulcan. She walked up to them and raised the ta'al, "T'Sai, young Osu, what brings you to the sick bay this early in the morning? If you are unwell I can call a physician. " she looked down at the young man, already so disciplined, and nodded to him before looking at the woman, a beautiful lady who undoubtedly had a devoted vulcan husband who she was now parted from, "I am T'Lyn of the clan of Skol, daughter of Solok, widow of Surak, and..." she cringed, "forcibly made bond mate of S'Vec the betrayer." She raised the ta'al again to them both "And always Reldai of my family. I come to serve."

Turratt understood all the titles she had just spoken, and turned to his mother. "She is priestess mother. We can trust her." he whispered to her and then raised the ta'al to her, "Your service honors us, T'Sai."

T'Lyn nodded to the young man, impressed with his composure. Then turning her attention to the beautiful woman, who was his mother. "Who are you T'Sai, and how have you come to be in this terrible place?"

Desiree sighed and fought back tears. "My husband was taken from me when this one was nearly five," she said, patting Turatt's shoulder. "He disappeared in a flash of light. I haven't seen him since. Then one day, when he was six, I got a lead to go to a library in San Francisco, and the man behind the desk told me I would find some answers in the book he gave me. But I didn't get to read it. I went outside to go home, and these men took me and my son here. I don't know where my husband is, but I know he's alive. I could feel our bond, and it was muted, but I only arrived yesterday. The bond got stronger. I can feel him, but I can't talk to him at all."

T'Lyn raised her hand and touched two fingers to her temple. "Indeed, your bond is strong. Who is your husband, T'Sai."

"Oratt. He's a doctor in the Inter-species Medical Exchange, and this is our son, Turatt. I was exploring, and Turatt said this was sickbay."

T'Lyn's mind went back to the moments before she was taken from Vulcan. She placed her fingers against her temples again and gave her the image of the brave man who was there, who claimed her as his blood line, "Is this the man you are mated to?" she asked softly.

Desiree fought tears, "Yes." she whimpered.

T'Lyn pulled her into a hug, "Cry T'Sai, what is necessary is never unwise." she whispered, laying Desiree's head on her shoulder she looked to Turatt, "Young Osu, you are of my bloodline, you are my grandchild many generations before now." She held Desiree tight, "You are...you will be safe I will do all that I can to see to it. I give my word and bond as your foremother, and reldai of our clan."

She pulled Desiree back slightly, "Do you have this book the man said would aid you?"

Desiree nodded and looked to Turatt. "I figured they'd be less likely to search my son. I gave it to him."

Her son gave T'Lyn a small book, thick, but only about as big as Desiree's hand. "It's in Vulcan, and Turatt can't read it. He says it's an older dialect of the language. Can you read it?"

T'Lyn actually smiled, and she flipped through the book. Her smile faded. "There's very little written here, only a page or two. And it's information we already know."

Desiree sighed. "He said it would help, but if-"

She turned around when the door opened, and she gasped in delight. "Lucy Hardister!" she cried, opening her arms. Lucy ran to her and pulled her into a bear hug. "It's so good to see you!"

She pulled away and looked at the other two men standing there. "The blue-eyed one is your hubby, right?"

Lucy grinned. "That's my a'dun." The Latina woman looked down at her son and gasped. "Oh my sweet heaven...is this your baby?"

"Yes indeed he is."

"He's so cute!"

"T'Sai," her son protested, "I understand my mother finds me...cute...but I do not understand why you attribute that trait to me."

T'Lyn held the book up to her mouth to keep from laughing at her grandson's protestation. It seemed Turatt had a bit of a crush on Lucy, she remembered how her oldest son went through a phase of desiring much older women who when they called him a "cute" it aggravated him deeply. She crouched down to Turatt and whispered to him in Vulcan, "When a T'Sai calls you cute, it is a term of affection. It is agreeable." she pressed the book into Turatt's hand, "This is important, please keep it safe for me. It is your duty now, and I will teach you the old dialect so you will know it as well."

T'Lyn suspected that Q might have given her the book, and she would have to investigate it further when she could.

She moved Turatt into the center of the group so if the door opened she was in direct line and he was not. She did not trust one of S'Vec's guards or he himself would not come in and bother the young man.

S'Vec heard voices coming from sickbay, and he entered, finding a larger group than usual. Oratt's woman and their brat were there along with his T'Lyn, and the medical staff. It seemed his a'duna's doctor and Desiree knew each other, but he didn't bother himself about that.

He went straight to T'Lyn and held out his fingers for her to take, which she did immediately. "It is wonderful to see you healed, my a'duna," he murmured, kissing her full on the lips.

"Osu, you would do that in public?"

He looked around for the source of the voice and found Oratt's brat looking up at him with an offended gaze. Desiree looked mortified, but her son stood his ground.

"Turatt, don't-"

"No, Desiree, let him speak. Why should I not let my wife know that she is desired above all things, little one?"

Turatt straightened. "That is not what is appropriate," he said firmly. "Not only do you go against Surak's teachings on how we may touch others, you offend the humans in the room with your public display of affection."

Desiree was pale, and he laughed. "Surak? You want to lecture me about Surak, little one? Oh, this is priceless..."

"Furthermore, the clothing you have dressed her in is hardly appropriate for a Reldai of her station, and is revealing to these men here what should be reserved for he who is her husband."

S'Vec raised an eyebrow. "Why should I deny my people the gift of seeing this lovely jewel? It would be a crime to cover it up."

T'Lyn could feel amusement through their bond but knew that could turn without warning. She was agreeable to her grandson's furor of logic, and it did amuse her as well that Turatt would lecture S'Vec on Surak's teachings. She took a deep breath, "I want him and his mother." She said abruptly.

S'Vec turned to her.

"You have been after me since coming here that you wished I would take servants. I want her and her son. You said it was my right as your A'duna, and I claim that right. I think it logical to assume that the young Osu would be the first to report any misconduct I might perpetrate against you who is my husband, as well as any misconduct that would be perpetrate against me. Desiree and I have similar hair, romulan women do not know how to treat half-breed hair, she would." She glanced to Desiree and the group, nodding. "I wish her to have private quarters next to ours so if I have need they are at hand. Would you give this to me, S'Vec and if you will...I will pay your price." she stepped closer to him, rubbing her fingers down his with a slightly unguarded touch.

S'Vec grinned. "I see you are finally claiming your right as queen. You will have this, and so much more," he whispered. He summoned the guards with a touch of a button, and they came in, holding their weapons at their sides.

"Take Desiree and her son to quarters next to my wife's," he ordered. "And have them dressed in the servant's livery. You may want to teach the little boy a lesson or two on respect."

T'Lyn shoved anger through their bond, and he looked to her in surprise. "You will disregard that last order," she said firmly. Take them and give them the proper attire, but do not touch the boy. Or the woman. They are my servants, and you have no claim to them."

Desiree looked relieved, and T'Lyn looked away from her, back to S'Vec. "I find the little Osu's take on logic to be charming."

S'Vec sniffed, amused once more. "He talks too much of Surak. We will teach him better, you and I, since the boy's father has unfortunately taken leave of my hospitality."

He grinned at her. "Now, you said you would pay the price. You humans have a saying...put your money where your mouth is."

She waited until Desiree and Turatt were out of the room, and she slid her hands up his chest doing her best to disregard Strom, Yuris, and Lucy, "There is another matter that you will want to attend to as well." she nipped his neck, and then ran her tongue up his ear, "You have a plague carrier among your minions. Remember the settlement outside of Gol long ago...those who died of Pan'ar. The ravaged mess...none of us took a meal for two days as we buried the dead." she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, "One of your men now spreads it through your people, and the slaves, females mostly, so I imagine it is a he. He needs to be put to death, or cured and trained...at your will, of course..." She pressed her lips into his letting her tongue explore his mouth, pulling back she looked into his eyes sending him images of her taking his manhood into her mouth as he had wanted many times and she denied him. "Will that suffice if that is the price I give you for my servants?"

He grinned. "Yes, my love, it will...so let us make it a reality."

He led her from sickbay to their quarters and locked the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

S'Vec opened his eyes and immediately looked to his left. Laying next to him, his wife, T'Lyn. She was robed in nothing but a sheet and her blonde hair spilled over her body with the grace of a Romulan waterfall. He had made her take out the Reldai braids, it pleased him. Looking over her body he saw the bites he had placed there, the pressure bruises of his hands holding her in place, which also pleased him.

Searching their bond while she slept he saw no dreams. He frowned. He knew one day he would find himself in her sleep reverie, and one day he would feel the love returned. It had only been a month now, since her arrival at the Hive, and already he felt he was making strides. She wore the clothes he desired her to wear, and she gave herself to him. Yet, she was still no simpering twit at his command, she still retained her spirit.

He felt himself harden as he looked over her body. His jaws flexed he wanted her again, but there was not time for it, as a new bunch of conscripts were arriving today.

He ran his hands over her bare shoulders to wake her, "I need to ready myself for work Ashaya." He whispered kissing the bruises on her pale shoulder. "Will you bathe me?" he asked with a smirk.

T'Lyn rolled over and stared at him, "Bathe yourself, S'Vec."

He chuckled and sighed, "As you wish, my dearest." He kissed her and withdrew from the bed.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_OO_O_

Lucy was scanning a woman who was showing terrible lack of muscle control. She injected her with a muscle relaxant and pain medicine. She took the scanner over to Yuris and Strom who were looking at strands of DNA on a large monitor. "Hey would you two look at this?" She handed them the results of her scan.

They both looked and Yuris frowned deeply, "Oh, Lucy," he said, "That is an advanced case of a Vulcan disease. It's called pa'nar."

Strom looked at his wife and nodded, "It is incurable. From these readings I would estimate they will be dead in twelve hours." He looked to Yuris who nodded his confirmation.

Lucy sighed in frustration, "So we are abducted and put to work in god know where doing god knows what for some mad man, and we have a disease running rampant that is incurable? What side of Vulcan or Romulan hell did I fall into?"

"Adun'a," Strom said softly but Yuris interrupted him.

"What do you mean rampant?" Yuris said looking at the scans again.

"I mean since you two have been working on the genetics project for Dr. Frankenstein I have been seeing patients. I've seen fifteen this morning, ten Romulan, three human and two Vulcans. Three humans and two Vulcans have these same readings."

Strom looked at Yuris, his eyebrows furrowed, "Humans can contract pa'nar?"

Yuris looked down at the readings, "Their neurology is fragile Strom. It would affect them as one of their old diseases, ALS, might have."

Lucy nodded, "That's what I thought I was dealing with. I did a test to see how they would react to the treatment, and it seemed to make the imbalance worse." She slapped her forehead and rubbed her hand through her hair. "This is ridiculous."

"There is a melder who is transferring the disease." Yuris said to himself, his jaw flexing in frustration.

Strom frowned, "Wouldn't the melder be exhibiting the disease?"

Yuris shook his head, "Not necessarily. He could be a carrier but it not harm him."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Great so even if we could cure it he could reinvest. I 've asked them if they had done any sexual or unusual activity and they won't tell me, so unless he comes in, or infects one of us, we won't know who it is."

Strom looked at Lucy drawing near to her in an overly protective way, "Adun'a, it is not advisable to allow anyone to meld with you."

"Not even me." Yuris interjected.

They all heard the door open and turned to the noise.

V'Las was standing there with a pensive look in his eyes, "Listen to me. I know you don't trust me, but you must listen. The woman about to enter…she is more than she will seem, befriend her, and we will speak when we can."

Lucy looked to Strom whose lips had thinned.

The doors opened again before either could speak. S'Vec entered grinning at the group. He waved his hand and from behind him T'Lyn entered dressed in black beads and silk. "I am S'Vec." He said taking her hand, "I am the leader, king if you will of the Hive. This lovely creature is T'Lyn, my wife. I am bringing her here so you can see to her health, see if I have sired a child within her yet." He moved her toward Lucy, "You will be her doctor, and unless a medical emergency takes place the only one who will touch her. Do I make myself clear?" he purred in a crackled tenor.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Perfectly."

He looked her over, "Good. " He turned T'Lyn toward him, "I will return, V'Las and I have business. Stay here until I return my Ashaya. I do hope we have good news." He purred rubbing his hand over her bare stomach.

T'Lyn tensed and knocked his hand from her stomach, "It isn't proper to touch in that manner in public, S'Vec."

S'Vec laughed and clapped, "You minx." He growled, "We'll see to that later my dear." He touched her chin and then turned to V'Las, "Come my son, let us see to the work so I might return to discover I shall be a father." He glanced back at T'Lyn, blowing her a kiss as he walked from the room.

T'Lyn looked an all eyes were on her.

"Nice husband you got there, honey," Lucy said, patting an examination table. "No matter what he tells you, these gentleman won't touch you in an improper manner. This is Strom, my a'dun. And Yuris, his chosen brother. Yuris has an underground business in saving sehlat kits, I swear...and Strom wouldn't dare touch you like that, because I'd kick his ass."

T'Lyn gave her a weary smile. "It is good to know that I'm in the company of such good doctors."

"They're sweet, trust me. You're half-human, right?"

"Correct."

"Have you had children before?"

"Yes."

"Any nausea?"

"No."

"Increased urination?"

"No."

"Inexplicable exhaustion?"

"No."

"Figures. I'm not reading any signs of pregnancy, honey. Sorry about that."

T'Lyn looked at her in the eyes, and whispered, "Give me an injection to make sure that remains the case, but do not note it in my file. I do not wish to carry his child." She leaned back and sighed, "I take it the rest of my health is agreeable?" She was looking at Strom and Yuris when the moans of the woman next to her drew her attention. "What is wrong with her? It appears to be pa'nar."

Lucy injected her with a birth control medication, then disposed of the hypo herself.

"You know about Pa'nar?" Yuris asked, stepping forward. "I have been doing independent research on the disease for many years, and I haven't found a cure."

"Are you a melder?"

Yuris looked at her for a moment, then bowed his head in confirmation. "I am, T'Sai."

"Experienced? You don't strike me as V'tosh ka'tur."

"It's probably that damn V'tosh ka'tur that's causing all this mess."

"Tolaris," T'Lyn said rolling her eyes, "V'Tosh Ka'tur, and emotion addict." She shook her head, "If you are a melder then you have the cure...Wait, what time are you from? You hesitated to tell me so you all must be..." she looked at Lucy, Strom, and then to Yuris, "From the time Pre-or just after Syrann. Am I correct?"

Strom approached, "How did you know?"

"Melding is the right of every Vulcan, it is only prior to the discovery of Surak's teachings that it is thought to be deviant. I am T'Lyn house of Skol, widow of Surak, and Reldai." she bowed to the three of them raising the ta'al, "I come to serve." She looked to Yuris, "I can teach thee to heal pa'nar."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Dang, Yuris, look at you go!"

The younger doctor's ears were green at the tip. "Teach me, T'Sai, please...I want to help these people."

Lucy gestured Strom over and set him on lookout, then did a deep uterine scan for T'Lyn to make it look as if she were doing something important, just in case one of S'Vec's flunkies came in.

Strom waved Lucy over as T'Lyn spoke with Yuris. "Lucy, did you find anything in the scan?"

"Scar tissue, which is probably why she hasn't gotten pregnant. We have an excuse for her infertility and we can fix it surgically."

"You studied ancient vulcan, with Sirak did you not? Is her claim truth?" Strom said glancing back at Yuris and the woman who claimed to be Surak's widow.

T'Lyn slid from the bed and waved Yuris to the bed side of the woman moaning, "It will take some time to teach you Yuris more time than this woman has. Watch me, and watch the monitors." T'Lyn put her fingers on the psi points and closed her eyes.

Yuris watched her neuro waves come into order and the woman fell into a deep sleep. Yuris turned to T'Lyn, "How?"

"The disease has been known since the ancient times, Yuris, reldai were the doctors." She was about to touch Yuris's face when she saw Strom and Lucy jerk around. T'Lyn went to her bed and lay down.

Lucy turned and saw S'Vec come back, and she waited until he approached before giving her report.

"Well, it appears she may have had some sort of C-section gone wrong...that's surgically removing a child from the mother's womb; if you're confused...it left some scar tissue. Strom and Yuris can surgically heal her, but I don't have that sort of skill."

His eyes darkened. "And here I thought you would be useful."

She stayed calm. "In what way am I not useful? Would you rather Strom or Yuris be her primary care physician? That can be arranged, and I won't be offended."

S'Vec flared his nostrils and fixed her with a frightening grin. "You're rather calm for one your age, aren't you?"

She frowned. "Am I? I was going for 'professional', but if you think I'm calm, thank you," she said sincerely, smiling pleasantly at him. "So what is your decision?"

"S'Vec," T'Lyn said softly, "I think we both know the...botched C-section that caused my infertility." she made sure her tone was not accusing exactly but, not too charitable either. "I am agreeable to Dr. Lucy, she can watch the surgery. I trust her." She slid off the bed and walked over to him, placing herself between Lucy and S'Vec in a protective stance. "If you want me pregnant, the surgery isn't an option." she crossed her arms over her chest, "To be frank I do not care whether I have it or not."

S'Vec narrowed his eyes at Lucy. "If your...colleagues...touch T'Lyn in any way that is not professional, I will kill them before your eyes, understood?"

"Crystal clear," she said with a little nod of her head. "When do you want this done?" she asked T'Lyn.

She smiled ever so slightly. "At S'Vec's convenience, of course."

"Immediately," he said. "I will be watching," he directed at Strom and Yuris, then left.

"So much for doctor-patient confidentiality, dickweed," she muttered under her breath. "So," she said, turning to T'Lyn. "Did you write those letters?" she whispered.

T'Lyn followed her behind the screen to remove her clothing. "Letters?" T'Lyn looked confused, "I do not know what you mean. I haven't written letters since..." her eyes widened as she slipped the surgical gown over her head, "You know about my letters?" the tips of her ears turned green and her respiration increased. She leaned in, "How do you know about my letters?"

Lucy covered her mouth to stop the laughter. "Oh wow...I'm so sorry! We translated your letters...Sirak and I...they were nice," she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "See, I was right about my theory! I thought you were either a really passionate Vulcan or else a human. Right on both accounts, boom! What now?"

She turned away so T'Lyn could change into a hospital gown. "Is your sweetie always so...blunt?"

"If you are speaking of S'Vec, it is a long, long story. One we do not have time recount now. We must find a way and time to talk. He is more dangerous than you can imagine,Lucy." she looked at her in the eyes, "He is crazy in a way you've probably never met before. I am a prisoner just like you and your beloved is...we all need to escape or he will eventually kill us."

She watched as Lucy hooked her up to the IV and she walked over to the surgical table where Strom and Yuris were standing. T'Lyn laid on the table. She heard S'Vec's voice, "Have the woman doctor prepare her stomach."

T'Lyn looked at Lucy, and then at Strom and Yuris, "Be careful, not for my sake, but for yours."

Lucy gave T'Lyn an anesthetic, then looked to Strom. She was ready to assist him, and they switched places. Yuris stood by in case things got out of hand, but since this was a fairly uncomplicated procedure, the likelihood of medical emergency were low.

The procedure took nearly an hour, but by the time they were sewing T'Lyn up and erasing the scar marks, Lucy was satisfied that Yuris and Strom had kept their hands enough to themselves to satisfy S'Vec. At least she hoped that was the case.

*Good work, a'dun* she said as they erased the last of the scar tissue. *Are we ready to wake T'Lyn?*

He nodded, and she gave her patient the stimulant needed to wake her. Strom put her hospital gown back in place, but Lucy made T'Lyn stay on the bed.

"Not for at least 12 hours," she whispered. "You need to stay here. I'll be with you until you leave, to satisfy your husband. Is that reasonable?"

T'Lyn nodded, "Do not give me that pain medicine you are about to inject me with, and it will be more convincing." she caught the worried look on Lucy's face and she reached out touching her hand, "I will endure, this is more important."

S'Vec entered the room and nodded to Strom and Yuris. "Well done." he muttered walking to T'Lyn's bed side. "My Adun'a." he whispered stroking her face, "It was terrible pain to watch you be cut so. I feel your pain now, your real pain..." he glared at Lucy, "Is there a problem? Why is she unwell?"

"S'Vec!" T'Lyn groaned, "I have just gone through surgery pain is normal. Listen to her and receive her instructions."

He went down on one knee before her whispering, "Call me Ashaya, T'Lyn, loud enough for all to hear...and I will listen. Touch my face lovingly."

T'Lyn reached up and stroked his face, "Ashaya, please listen to the doctor..." to overdo the favor she pulled him down by the neck and kissed his lips, "Does that please you?"

His eyes were dark, "More than you know..."

"Um...Osu, you shouldn't have sexual intercourse with your wife for at least two days."

Strom raised an eyebrow at her, but she sent him a quick message through the bond. *Shut up. Play along*

"Lucy, are you sure two is enough? I would say four, at the very least." Strom interjected.

"True, a'dun," she said, nodding calmly. "We'll keep her here for observation for 24 hours. She needs to rest."

S'Vec caressed T'Lyn's face, "I will miss you and return later this evening to bring you a special dinner. I will endure three days without your touch, if it means that soon we will produce a child." with a sigh he looked to V'Las, "Come, we will leave your mother in peace. There is still much to be done." He bent and kissed her and then left.

T'Lyn smirked softly at Lucy, "Nice touch. I will call you my chosen sister before this day is out. Any woman bold enough to ask me about my letters and then help me deny my husband his pleasure within hours..." she winked at Lucy, "I find very agreeable."

"So, what is S'vec? How did you get here? What is going on?"

"I am afraid I can answer only some of these things in part, and the easiest way I know to give you all the information you request is to meld with you three. There is an excessive amount of information and history that leads to this moment. The melding will also give each of us trust in another. You three have the trust, I see, but if we are to work together to escape we must all be as one. Do I have your permission?"

Lucy shrunk away, but she looked up when Yuris put his hand on her shoulder. It was a light touch, a friendly touch, and she smiled up at him.

"Well, brother? If you go first, I'll endure it for the sake of this family."

He nodded. "Also...if you could give me the directions I need to cure Pa'nar..."

She nodded quickly and gestured him forward, and Lucy slipped her fingers to Strom. *Help me endure this...I trust her, but you know my past...you know what this is to me...*

*I know* he replied, stroking her fingers. *I will go next*

"I will give you the directions you need to cure pa'nar, but when this is over I would speak to you on becoming reldai. I feel the kindness of your katra, Yuris, our membership would be strengthened with you."

Yuris blinked and looked at Strom and Lucy. He turned back to T'Lyn with a nod he swallowed, "I will consider it T'sai."

She pressed her fingers against his face entering gently she joined minds with him. They were linked for nearly twenty minutes before she pulled away. Strom stepped up next, and she did the same to him. When Lucy stepped up she took her hand, "I know of your past, Lucy, I have taught thy Adun how to meld, if you wish it he may pass the information to you rather than you meld with me. I know of forced bonds and rape, Lucy, and I admire thy braveness, but it is not needed if it were to cause you discomfort."

Lucy looked at her, then clutched her cheeks and kissed her swiftly on the forehead. "Thank you."

She turned to Strom and waited for the signal, and she relaxed when his fingers touched her. He entered her mind with gentleness, stepping cleanly through the break in the wall of water she made for him. It was a different thing, to have information given instead of having information taken. This wasn't so bad...T'Lyn's memories flashed before her eyes, and she saw a bit of Strom's memories as well...the day he left her for Vulcan, the pain in his heart...what it felt like when his katra was first stirred by her, when she offered him water...

She hardly noted the passage of time, and when he withdrew, she hugged T'Lyn.

"I know," she whispered, feeling fresh pain at T'Lyn's memories of the teacher's violation. "I know...I'm so sorry..."

T'Lyn hugged her in return, "We are stronger in the places we have been broken." She kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Were it not for my teachers violation, S'Vec would be intolerable. Now, I know it will not be forever." She gave her a small smile. "Now that you all know who and what he is, you know that it is imperative for all of us that we leave this place. I believe we need more information about this place, and about his plans." She held onto Lucy's hand as a sister might as she spoke, "I have bought the family time, and I am ten months from my fever...but we need to work together now to begin our escape. Yuris, your wife...Eponine, I will request her as my handmaid...this will help us to be able to communicate in secret. Are we a team?"

"You bet your pointed ears, sister," Lucy said, kissing T'Lyn's cheek. "And really, *milking you for all you're worth*? I gotta use that sometime."

T'Lyn blushed green, but Lucy giggled at Strom's confusion. *Long story, a'dun* she spoke through their bond. *I'll show you tonight, if no one's watching*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed and enjoyed the stories it makes me happy more than you know. I may get a couple updates done for you today before it's back to the grind with work. LOTS of personal and work stuff going on so not much time to write these days. **

Sevos saw Solok stalking away from T'Lyn's quarters with padds in his arm. He saw his jaws flexing, the knuckles on his hands were a pale green. He had wanted an audience with him, but found himself now more curious about what put him in such a state.

A second later his curiosity was answered as Sarek stepped from the room. He found himself hiding behind one of the large statues in a side hall to avoid Sarek. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, so the elder Vulcan would not hear him and become inquisitive. A flash of light happened made him open his eyes and before him was the blond woman, and the man he had seen only in Federation files.

"Q." Sevos said softly.

Q threw his head back and laughed, "I just love how my reputation precedes me."

Cleo smiled, "Not so long time, no see, Admiral Smooth." She looked to where Sevos as looking and sighed, "No Sarek isn't going to see you Q play by different rules than sight and such."

"I think he looks a bit like Solok if you ask me." Q said sizing him up, "A little creepy, for T'Lyn mebbe, and not confident at all….that's even more of a pity. What kind of Admiral hides from…" his eyes widened and he shrugged up his shoulders, "Anything."

"He is one of our most respected Ambassadors, Q. He carries the…"

Cleo held up her hand, "And he started from some place, Sevos. You are going to need him, he is carrying Surak, and Surak needs to be put in place. So man up boy-vulcan. Find a set, and put them on."

Sevos shook his head, "As set of what?"

Q was about to snap his fingers when Cleo took his hand, "Don't do that…there are kids around here."

Q rolled his eyes, "Fine, spoil sport." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Go help your future Daddy, Sevos. Solok loves a brown-noser."

"What can I aid him with?" Sevos said blinking.

"How about this?" Cleo snapped her fingers and the group was now in T'Lyn's bedroom. "He's looking for information she may have had. He has her padds, but not all of them. There are important things in here."

"Where?" Sevos said looking around the room.

"That's up to you to find Admiral Smooth. Find them, and it will make your journey through the Forge much easier."

He picked up a parchment, he saw laying on her night stand, "I don't speak or read ancient Vulcan."

Q snapped his fingers and Sevos went to the floor clutching his head, "Now you do." He replied with a wink.

A second flash found him alone in the room. He blinked and the sudden pressure he felt in his brain was gone, but as he looked over the scroll in his hands he found he could read the writing. "Fascinating." He whispered and began looking around the room.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Desiree sat with Turatt beside her, drilling him on math problems that she had gotten from Strom and Yuris. She could tell T'Lyn was sacrificing much on their behalf, giving that monster her body in exchange for keeping them safe. And for that, she was grateful, and would always be grateful, and if a chance came to kill S'Vec, she'd be at the front of the line with Oratt's lirpa in hand so she could bust that bastard's ass.

"I can feel them, mother," her son said quietly, folding his hands for meditation. "The guards. Like hungry sehlats howling at the door."

Desiree stroked his hair. "Meditate, honey," she whispered, not sure what else to recommend.

V'Las sent the guards away from Desiree's door and then entered. The last time they saw each other things were...unfortunate. He needed to explain so they could become allies. He knew T'Lyn was keeping S'Vec busy he took the opportunity to seek her out. He stood before her, his hands folded contritely, "Desiree...May I speak with you?"

Desiree jumped up and shoved Turatt behind her.

"Mother, he is not a threat."

"What do you want?" she growled, then turned back to her son. "Honey, he arrested your father on some cock and bull story."

"That was wrong of me, and I did it for selfish reasons. I should have gone to a priestess, and in the end, I did. My Joanna did not know about the Reldai, and she was only concerned for me. S'Vec holds her from me, until I do what he wants." V'Las bowed his head. "Forgive me, T'Sai, for the way I treated you."

She saw in his eyes the same contrite fear that had rested in Oratt's eyes the morning after the fever, and when he came to her in San Francisco.

"Ok," she said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Foremother is keeping S'Vec busy, but I do not dare talk very long. I wished to apologize to you, and to tell you that I am on your side." He walked a little closer. "I helped Oratt and several others of our bloodline escape with their mates. It will not be as easy as long as we are in the Hive, but I am on your side...no matter what it may appear. T'Lyn is my foremother as well." he swallowed, "We are of her line with Surak. Oratt still lives and he bid me if I you were to ever be captured to give you this." he handed her a small data crystal, "I must go now, you will have food sent up soon. Do not trust Tolaris, trust no one but me, Strom, Lucy, Yuris, and T'Lyn. Let no one touch you." he handed her a small pendant, "If someone tries press this and it will alert me."

He bowed contritely, "T'Sai, young Osu. I am...sorry."

Turning he left down the hall and replaced their guards with those who were loyal to him.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn brought him to completion five times in her mouth, but when he reached out to take her body she pushed him back, "Not until you find the monster spreading the pa'nar, S'Vec. I will not be queen in a kingdom gone mad with it, and curing it is exhausting. " she crawled up his body, kissing him softly on the lips, "I have come to terms that we are bonded until death, and I will learn your will, pleasing you in every way...but I will never be your door mat, I will want things as well." her voice was soft, and she stroked his ears, "If I am to be your Queen, I would have a kingdom worth ruling..." her lips tugged at his earlobe, "With my king." She paused pressing into one of his neuropressure points, "There are things I have not done for you S'Vec...you know all Reldai are trained in the arts of pleasure so they might aid a man in his time, and not one Reldai has ever lost her life." She pressed harder and made a circular motion to bring him to the height of pleasure, "I want this plague carrier...neutralized."

S'Vec closed his eyes, relishing the moment. "When you finish with this, I will...T'Lyn! My a'duna!"

He could not stand this pleasure. It was beyond anything and took all of his strength, and he was dying a slow and beautiful death with her. "Oh, T'Lyn..."

T'Lyn brought S'Vec to a screaming completion using nothing but two pressure points. When she was finished she kissed him softly, "There, now when you have calmed and cleaned yourself...you may deal with our plague carrier." She rolled from the bed gracefully walking over to her make up mirror to reapply her lipstick and straighten her hair.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O

Desiree looked at the data crystal, and she gave it to Turatt to put into the console. Her husband's face appeared, and she felt tears streaming down her face.

"Ashaya, I don't have much time. S'Vec is making clones, hundreds of them, thousands perhaps. He has ordered me to compile their genetic code, and one of the first clones I had to compile genetic code for was for a hybrid woman, named T'Lyn. I noted that our genetic code carried similar markers, so out of curiosity, I ran her DNA with mine to compare them. She is my ancestor, many years down the line, my foremother." His eyes lit up with amazement when he said this, and she felt herself started to cry even harder. "I completed T'Lyn's clone, and it's being held on level 27, section 10, pod 69B."

Desiree looked to her son to remember that number, and Turatt nodded. He remembered.

"K'diwa, you are my everything, and everything I have done, I have done so I might live, and find you again somehow. If Turatt is with you..." She noted Oratt's eyes seemed a little watery, and she whimpered, "tell my son that I have never been a prouder father, and that he is an exemplary model of proper Vulcan behavior and logic. You are mine always, Desiree. I hope we meet again someday soon."

She nodded, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I want you to destroy this data crystal once you hear this. In the Syrannite philosophy, there is a ritual called fal-tor-pan. T'Lyn's clone, a katra, fal-tor-pan. I trust you will understand what I'm talking about. Clone, katra, fal-tor-pan. My soul is yours, my Desiree."

The screen went dark, and she picked up the data crystal, hugging it to her chest.

"Mother, father said to destroy it."

She handed it to him. "Can you?"

Her little man crushed the pieces in his tiny fist and tossed them in the trash. "It is done."

T'Lyn made sure she did not look "sexed" and then left her room the guards parted for her. A man approached with a tray of food. She held out her hands, "Give it to me."

"T'sai..."

"Now."

He obeyed. She lifted the lid and looked at the food, "Open your mouth."

"T'sai?"

She took a spoon full of what looked to be mashed Targesh root, and held it up, "I am going to see if this fit to eat." Reaching out to feel his emotion, she felt no fear, and withdrew the spoon. "Go now."

She turned and entered through the door. "Your food has arrived." she said softly. Seeing Desiree crying she placed the tray on the table and went to her side. guiding her to sit she placed her fingers on her head, sending calm through them until she was still. "Desiree, do not cry." she said without judgement of her tears, "All will be well. As long as we live we have a chance to be...you..you have a chance to be rejoined with he who is your husband and father of your child." She caressed her face. "Come and eat, both of you. You will need physical and mental fortification to endure what we must."

Turatt obeyed immediately. "So Strom is with Lucy now, huh?" she said, changing the subject. "I'm glad they're together. Is Yuris bonded?"

T'Lyn nodded. "Yes, to a woman named Eponine Thenardier."

Desiree froze. "Repeat that?"

"Yes, to a woman named Eponine Thenardier."

She frowned. "Um...where is this lady from?"

The Reldai frowned as well. "I do not know, I have not asked."

"Is she here?"

"Yes. I assume you want to meet her. Do you know her?"

"I honestly have no clue. Where is she now?"

"Yuris keeps her in his quarters, I believe. He has rigged the thing to only unlock to his or her fingerprints, and to Strom and Lucy's. They are housed in the medical quarters."

"Ok...could I meet her? Do you know if she speaks French? I'd be nice to hear a native speaker again. My grandma was a native speaker from Canada, but she's been gone for ages." She shook her head and took a bite of some mashed up root. "The food in this joint is terrible."

"It is a bastarized version of Vulcan food. I can get you human food, Desiree." she to Turratt, "You have a much stronger telepathy than is normal for vulcans." she said softly. "You are more like me. You can feel others from a distance, hear their thoughts sometimes. I can feel you now struggling not to feel the guards outside. It is...normal in our line. I can help. I can train you." she turned back to Desiree, "With your permission, only of course, Mother."

She stood, sighing and then her eyes went wide, "You said that you still have your bond with Oratt?"

Desiree nodded reluctantly shoving her food in her mouth.

"With the aid of Yuris, I may be able to temporarily boost your bond with him that you might speak with him, get a message to him through the bond." she approached her again, "If you are willing, the medical bay is one of the few places I am also allowed to go."

Desiree nodded. "I've had Vulcan food before, T'Sai. My husband is a skilled cook. But this...I wouldn't feed this slop to my mothers exes. It's that bad."

She perked at the thought of her son getting training, and even more so at the thought of speaking with Oratt. "I want to speak to him. And I don't mind one bit if you train my son. He needs a teacher anyway, someone to keep him steady in the laws of logic. Oratt says he's almost old enough to be bonded, but I guess we'll have to put that off."

"Indeed," she said. "Come."

Desiree took her son's hand and squeezed it. "My little baby boy is growing up!" she said, feeling a rare burst of joy. She was still very frightened of this place and of the people in it, but it wasn't all bad. She had T'Lyn, and Lucy, and the doctors, and she still had Turatt with her.

"Mother, it is undignified for you to refer to me as an infant."

"You're right, honey, and I'm sorry. But I'm still your mother, and no matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby boy."

T'Lyn looked at Desiree, "You might not have to put off finding him a Teslu. Lucy and Strom, and Yuris and his mate might have a child at the age that a bond can be initiated. I find it agreeable that you would wish to follow in this custom. It is very important and all too often we who are half blooded are neglected in this right of passage. I was."

She pressed the button to the medical bay and found Lucy, Strom, and Yuris standing around. She raised the ta'al, "Desiree, and Turratt need their physicals," T'Lyn said with a wink. She nudged Desiree, "Ask of them while we are here, if they have children of bonding age."

Desiree sat down on a biobed, and patted the place next to her. He climbed up and sat next to her, and Strom got to work scanning him while Lucy scanned her.

"Looking pretty good. A little stress, though...understandable, considering the situation. Here's a very mild sedative. It should help you sleep better."

"Thanks." She paused. "So...apparently, I'm supposed to ask about a bond for this kid." She gestured to Turatt. "My little man already getting engaged..."

"Blows your mind, doesn't it? Strom, how old is T'Ral?"

"She is six. She will be seven in three months time."

Turatt looked at Desiree with the most endearing expression of hope in his eyes, and Desiree smiled at him. "Um...I don't know the proper protocols for this...how do I arrange this?"

Strom looked at Lucy and spoke to her through their bond, *Turratt is agreeable, as is their family. If you are agreeable to the bond I will speak to Desiree, while you gather our little girl. Three months early is not too soon, considering our predicament I would say it is a good offer. Considering they are of the line of Surak, and of T'Lyn and T'Lyn is of the family of Gol, I would say it is a most agreeable arrangement.*

Lucy grinned she could feel a rush of pride and excitement through their bond, one she knew if she asked about he would deny. *Ok A'dun. I'll get T'Ral and let them meet. You talk to Desiree, and tell her how this thing goes down. You're right, given where we are, I'd like to have a little Turatt watching over her...he kind of reminds me of you with all his adorable seriousness.* Lucy nodded and left the room.

Strom approached Desiree, "Normally, we would ask of his line, but we know his line and his education. If you do not mind I would speak to Turratt."

She waved him forward, and Strom looked down at him, "Tell me young Osu...what would having a Teslu mean to you?"

Turatt's eyes lit up. "I would one day have a wife like my father has mother, and like you have Lucy, and Yuris has Eponine...I would have someone to protect, someone to care for, like my father cares for my mother. I would keep her safe from all harm, Osu. My father has told me that one day he will have to tell me secrets about this...but we have not discussed it."

Desiree shook his head. "If we don't get out of here soon, I'd really like one of you to do that honor for me. I don't know everything about it."

Strom looked her in the eye and nodded. "As you wish, T'Sai. And that is logical, if you do not know all the facts. Yuris and I will tell him what to look for."

"Thank you, doctor."

She turned when the door opened, and she watched T'Ral walk in with her mother. The girl had curly black hair like her mother and bright blue eyes like her father, and she thought the little lady was very pretty. Turatt stared at her for a full minute, then turned around and looked at her, his eyes clearly expressing what he wanted.

Strom bid Lucy to stand next to him he held up his two fingers and they watched T'Ral look at Turratt. Strom spoke, "We accept your offer to have our families increase. Turratt Son of Oratt is welcome. Reldai would you bond them in the state of Teslu, if Desiree wife of Oratt agrees?"

T'Lyn stepped forward, "I will."

Desiree was clearly hearing Turatt nearly beg for this with his eyes. "I agree to the bond."

T'Lyn looked at Turatt, "Stand before her young Osu and hold up your fingers as you have seen before."

He did without question. T'Lyn walked to T'Ral's side, "Did your Mother explain to you why you came here?"

She nodded, her curls bouncing softly around her face.

"Hold up your fingers and place them to Turatt's."

Turatt's brown eyes were shining with something very akin to joy when T'Ral pressed her fingers to his. He seemed to stand up taller, as if he were trying to make himself look impressive and big. Desiree grinned at Lucy, who grinned back, but Turatt was too absorbed in gazing at his new bondmate to care what his mother was doing.

T'Lyn stepped up and placed her fingers to their temples, becoming the bridge between them. Turatt looked like he might explode with happiness, but he calmed when T'Lyn pressed a little harder on his temple. T'Ral let loose a small smile at that, and Desiree smiled on her son's behalf. Turatt was a little charmer, and she was sure T'Ral saw that.

She saw the bond completed, and Turatt was staring at T'Ral with reverence and awe. She blushed and turned away for a moment, looking at her father, but her big blue eyes framed with long lashes stole a few shy glances at him as she stood with her mother. Desiree grinned. Her son was a smitten kitten, and she knew Oratt would be proud of his child for obtaining such a lovely little telsu.

T'Ral walked over to her mother, "Mother, may Turatt and I study in the room together?"

"If it is ok with Turatt's mother I don't see any reason why not."

Desiree did not miss the start Turatt was giving her, "Two hours, and then we will eat dinner, Turatt."

"Can T'Ral eat dinner with us?" Turatt asked placing his hands behind his back as he saw his father stand.

"We will see," Desiree said holding back tears of joy and of the loss she already felt. Her little boy was becoming a man.

Lucy took Turatt and T'Ral to their room, "I'll be back. Once I get these two set up with studies."

T'Lyn stood by Desiree's side, looking at both Strom and her, "I have bridged thousands of these bonds, and never before has one been this strong or complete so young. They have an agreeable future."

"I just think they have good role models. I'm not trying to brag on myself...I'm bragging on my husband. He always treats me with respect, and I have never wanted for anything when he's with me. We complete each other. I know Turatt has longed for such a bond since his father told him about bonding."

T'Lyn smiled. "I think I have been gone long enough. S'Vec is calling me again."

Desiree put her hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. From my husband and me, thank you. You hang in there, sister. I want first licks if we get to take him out."

Her eyes darkened. "You'll have to get in line," she said coldly, and Desiree grinned.

"See, you have support. We're all here for you if you need us. And since I am technically your servant, and my little man is too, you just call, and I'll be there, ok? If S'Vec is driving you absolutely crazy, just call me, and I'll take some of the pressure off of you. And I know Turatt is...pleased to help in any way he can."

She leaned in closer. "V'Las gave me a data crystal, and Oratt left a message on it. Turatt knows where your clone is being held, and Oratt said something about a fal-tor-pan, and a katra? I don't know what that means, but I assume you do."

"I do...I wish I had more time to discuss this..." she looked to Yuris, Strom, and Lucy, "See to Desiree tonight, enjoy time with your families. I do wish to meet your Ashaya, Yuris...in time...Now I must go, S'vec must not know we are...friends." She bowed to them all, and turned with her head held high toward the door. She felt honored that Desiree would put herself in harm's way, but S'Vec was her own special hell...one she must face mostly alone.

T'Lyn walked through the door to their room and bowed her head, "You summoned me, A'dun?" She held up her fingers for him to take and waited to see why she had been called.

S'Vec grinned. "I am pained when you are away from me. And besides, I thought I would give you some payment before dinner." He held up a new outfit, much like the one she had on, only bright red, and just as sparkly. "And also..." He shoved this thoughts through the bond, thoughts of taking her, of devouring her womanhood with his tongue. "Come a'duna."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sevos looked around and frowned. He had been looking for hours, and found nothing but notes on finding the lineage of her children, and blunt letters to the current T'SAI of Gol about the substandard training the young Reldai were receiving. He found himself now to his shirt sleeves, hot and parched.

Walking over to the replicator he order a water. He looked around and realized a small heater was left on. He shook his head and frowned. "It is summer in Gol, T'Lyn. Why would you have such a device running?" he asked himself as he shut it down. Sitting on her bed he sipped his water staring at the heater.

"She spent much time in the Forge, the last 70 years and since her return, Sevos."

He looked up and Nirak was leaning against the door, "It thickens the blood, made her intolerant of cool." He chuckled, "I came here to heat up in fact, but what are you doing here? Panty smelling doesn't seem to be your thing…"

Sevos frowned at Nirak, "That is…"

"Illogical, always with the stick up your butts I swear. What you all have become is…" He laughed and sat down next to Sevos, "It's a joke, we Vulcans used to joke you know. You are looking for something, but what?"

"I do not know." Sevos answered honestly. "Something that will aid us, I suppose."

Nirak nodded, "Why didn't you say so?" Nirak started and Sevos interrupted.

"I just did."

"I know that, but you should have asked for some help. I've known little cousin a long time, I might be able to help here." He stood and walked over to the heater. He tried to lift it, but it was bolted to the floor. "Hmmm…"

"That is odd." Sevos said putting his water aside. "Let me retrieve a spanner." He replied as he darted from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy stroked Rebecca's hair one more time, telling her she could rest here tonight if she wished it. The woman nodded and left, promising to return with her child in a moment. She passed T'Lyn on the way out, who was limping, and looked furious.

Desiree and Lucy immediately went to her side and helped her onto the nearest biobed, and Desiree stood near T'Lyn as if in guard as Lucy ran the scanner over her.

Her glance said everything to T'Lyn, and she began gathering hyposprays for the surgery. Strom asked about her through the bond, but Lucy simply gave him a wry grin.

*The man is a walking pon farr* she replied. *You think humans are eager?*

Strom blushed furiously and turned back to his work, and Eponine wondered over, reaching out and holding T'Lyn's hand. She asked something to Desiree in French, and the blonde woman replied in kind, and Eponine stroked T'Lyn's hand like it was some delicate sehlat kit.

"We'll have to stick you in surgery again," she said clearly, injecting her with another dose of birth control. "You'll probably be here another three days."

T'Lyn nodded, and then her eyes went wide, "Wait, no! We are a mere half an hour until Desiree will require the boosting for contact with Oratt. Am I stable enough to wait until after the contact?"

Lucy looked at Strom who was watching her vitals, *She should be able to hold off the surgery for an hour, A'duna, more than that would be dangerous.*

Lucy sighed, "Do you at least want an analgesic?"

T'Lyn grinned, "Want yes, will take no. My mind must be clear for the boosting. I can use the pain as a focus, but the analgesic will muddle my mind. Where is Yuris?"

Yuris stepped forward, "I am here."

"You will watch and after I wake from surgery I will teach thee this method. If I become incapacitated it will be helpful for you to know." T'Lyn leaned back and squeezed Desiree's hand, "All will be well. I have endured worse. And these injuries are a positive thing. We all have three days now to contact them more often, to make plans, and free ourselves as soon as possible."

Eponine fought tears, "What did he do to cause this? How did you not kill him for such insults to your person."

T'Lyn grinned, "I am not allowed as Reldai to physically harm another. I did however tell him that if he touched me again I would rip his katra from his body and place it in the body of a slaughter animal. How he did this, I will never speak of...he has his...kinks." she said with a sigh, "May I have some water before we begin this boost?"

Lucy snapped her fingers, and Strom seemed to understand, as he ran off and got water for T'Lyn. He handed it to Lucy, who handed it to the Reldai, and Desiree grinned across the table at Lucy.

"Nicely done, doctor," she said, her voice gleeful. Lucy snorted in laughter.

"I think he was just waiting for permission. She's taught him a lot, you know."

Desiree nodded and turned when Rebecca came back in with her daughter in tow. Lucy tended to them, setting them up in a corner of sickbay by themselves, setting her up for observation throughout the night.

"I'll have to sedate you," Desiree heard her say. "Strom, could you?"

Rebecca flinched, and Lucy sighed. "I'll do it. Nevermind, a'dun, I've got this."

Another fifteen minutes went by, and T'Lyn bid Desiree to lie down on her biobed. "It is nearly time. Yuris, watch closely."

"Yes, T'Sai," he said respectfully. Eponine took her child back to her room and promised to gather their children and watch over them, and Strom took her back to her room.

"Are you ready?" T'Lyn asked. Desiree nodded.

"One more minute, Let us begin."

T'Lyn carefully placed her fingers on strange psi points, looking at Yuris, "This is not a meld, this is allowing the person to borrow your own mental disciplines and telepathy, without intrusion." She closed her eyes and focused her energy into Desiree.

*A'duna? * Oratt said instantly, *I feel you strongly my ashaya...and a distant pain, are you...injured?*

*No, Honey bun I'm fine. S'Vec has injured foremother, she awaits surgery. Tell me what you have come up with. We will have three days of peace from S'Vec to talk more often, and make plans let us make the most of the time. I want to see you so bad I'm going to pounce on you like I'm having my own pon farr!*

Sevos and Solok saw Oratt turn green, Solok spoke, "Nirak is he...ill?"

Nirak grinned, "No I'm feeling more like embarrassed, it's all good."

Desiree grinned. *Forgive me, honey bun, but I think about you all the time. But we'll have time for that later. Tell me your plans*

*We need the coordinates of the Hive. We could take a ship and rescue you and the others, but we don't know where you are*

*We'll get on that* she said. *Anything else? We're trying to convert Rebecca, but we're not sure if that will work or not*

*You mean Gelnon's wife?*

*The very same, honey. She's got a daughter and another child on the way. Lucy's observing her now, but the only thing we know is that she probably wants to get off this station*

*Convert her if you can. She could bring Gelnon back to this side. In the meantime, find out all you can about S'Vec's plans. Tell foremother we need her to stay strong. Sevos is here, and I know he misses her as I miss you*

*I'll tell her. Anything else?*

*You are my everything, Desiree. Be safe. I'll be coming for you soon, ashaya*

*I love you, a'dun. Never forget that*

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Nirak felt the conversation come to a close and he removed his hands from Oratt's face. Oratt looked to Solok and Sevos, "I have relayed all that I was asked to relay." he smirked, "And perhaps a bit more than I was told," he eyed Sevos, "But I said nothing about the plan about the clone. They will be working on getting the coordinates for us."

Solok nodded, "This is good. When can we make contact again?"

"We did not arrange a time. I know only that for the next three days we will be able to contact them more freely." He frowned, "T'Lyn is injured and in the sick bay."

Solok's jaws tensed. He looked at Sevos, "Take Sarek, Nirak, and Oratt into the Forge and fly that ancient contraption closer." He cocked his head, "You are sure after all this time it is space worthy?"

"I am, Surak constructed it out of a material I am unfamiliar with, but it seems sound. I will have to look to see how it is fueled, I might also take Rory with me he has expertise in warp core energy."

Solok nodded, "Do it, I am sending V'Lar and Sirak to negotiate with the Vorta to begin to build this space station plan we found in T'lyn's blood."

"So you have deciphered the coordinates?"

"No, but we cannot wait to begin negotiations it may go smoothly, because of our reldai's aid in breaking their programing, or they may desire more. Their logic is...unpredictable. I have received word though that Soval is returning to Vulcan, he may be of use in this matter as well."

Sevos turned and Nirak took him by the shoulder, "Tell Solok what we have found. I will ready everyone else. " He shoved him back toward Solok and walked toward the house.

Solok looked up at Sevos, "Is there a question?"

"No, Osu. I have additional information that you may find useful. I spent the night translating it into modern Vulcan." Sevos handed him the padd.

Solok fixed on his eyes with an unreadable stare, "Where did you find this?"

"In T'Sai's room," Sevos replied holding Solok's gaze. "I know I did not have permission to enter, but seeing as she would be my mate had this abduction had not taken place, I believe it to be my duty to aid in her return in any way possible."

Solok nodded, "Very well. It is true, you would have been my daughters bondmate. You intend, I take it, on fulfilling that if she is returned?"

"When, Osu. There is no question that we will have her back. Yes. I do. She stirs my…" his voice started to falter, "She stirs my katra, Osu. Even if my family is…even if I have no family. "

Solok sighed slightly, "I've seen what those high-borne have offered. We will see what you offer. So far, I am impressed."

Oratt cleared his throat and both men looked to him. "Having a bond will balance, Sevos, and unless our society has changed more than I am aware since my own time…We reward merit."

"He will have his chance, Osu Oratt." Solok said with a nod to both men as he turned to leave.

Sevos stood for a moment watching Solok walk away. Oratt walked up next to him, "Foremother would be honored to know you were doing this. She is partially human you know, might I inform her in the next communication? It may bring her a ray of hope in the dire circumstance she finds herself."

Sevos turned to Oratt, "Yes. I will not see her enter her…time…with that man. She is my mate." He growled and stalked off.

Oratt allowed himself a grin, "Very well."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Gelnon strode through the doors of sickbay, as the computer had told him Rebecca and Jenhona were in here. Jenhona was silent, but Rebecca rolled onto her side, facing away from him. He felt a sting of pain and bowed his head, and as the blonde woman named Desiree helped T'Lyn onto a biobed, Dr. Hardister came towards him.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Rebecca."

"She's under observation. I'd rather you leave and come back tomorrow."

"But-"

"Doctor's orders, sir. Please leave."

"I'll contact S'Vec if you don't," T'Lyn added. "She is under medical observation."

"For what purpose?"

"She's carrying a hybrid child," Hardister said impatiently. "I've been there, done that, and let me tell you, it's not easy. Now go."

Gelnon turned around and strode out of the room, trying to wipe the hurt from his face.

Desiree smiled, "There you go Rebecca, some time away to think."

"He-looked so hurt." She replied.

"And you do not suffer on his behalf, Rebecca?" T'Lyn added, "Time away will not kill either of you. It is good for soul to have silence at times, to be parted for a time."

"You mean like you and Sevos?" Desiree piped up, "Who is he by the way because Oratt indicated that he missed you as Oratt misses me."

T'Lyn laid back and smirked, "Perhaps. He..we…well, we were intoxicated." She mumbled, a mint blush rushing to her cheeks.

Lucy giggled, "Oh girl you made a reldai blush that has to be a record or something. Strom is that a record?"

Strom turned away making himself seem busy, he would not get into the girl talk he would would ensue.

Yuris stepped forward, "A'duna, I am going to rest for two hours. Please stay and engage with your women friends." He stroked her face with his fingers, and bowed. to the rest of the women.

When he had gone, Eponine grinned, "He is a good and wise man."

"Go with him, Eponine. We need to get this Reldai into surgery."

She nodded and followed Yuris, grinning dirtily at them, and they all descended into peals of laughter as she swayed her hips on the way out to catch up with Yuris.

"I don't think he'll be getting rest," Lucy whispered to Desiree. She nodded in agreement.

"Poor Yuris...the man can't even get some rest without his wife pouncing on him. Not that I blame her. These Vulcans...I can't keep my hands off my husband, and it's a wonder we didn't have more kids."

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, I think I'm about ready for another one. I mean, T'Ral is old enough now to take care of herself and watch herself, so an infant wouldn't be out of the question."

Desiree noted that Strom's ears had turned green, and Lucy was grinning.

"You made a Vulcan blush. That's not as cool a record, but it's got to be worth something!"

T'Lyn grinned at the girls, thinking how well they were going to get along with Roxanne and Dianne when they were free, "Before...I had three children of my own, you are all still very young, I have no doubt that there will be many more children in all of your futures. My father remarried a human woman, Roxanne, I think you all will enjoy swapping stories."

Lucy smiled, "We need to get you into surgery so you can have some more kids."

Desiree nodded, "Yeah, your descendants are like Oratt..."she leaned down and whispered, "V'Las isn't ugly either...then we'll be hoping for some of your kids to make bonds with ours."

Rebecca leaned up on her elbow, holding her child close to her chest, "I want what you all have."

Everyone turned to her.

"You heard me. Even in despair your smile. I want this for my life, I want this for Jenny and for my unborn child. I love Gelnon and always have...I want to help him be as your men are, good and true." She swallowed, "Is that possible?"

T'Lyn raised her eyebrows as they laid her down on the gurney, "The Gelnon you have now did not go through the deprogramming that those Vorta my father and I worked with did. When I wake, and can, I can help you with him, but he must be willing."

She laid her head back on the pillow, "Ok, let's do this." she stroked Jenny's hair, "Baby girl, we are going to have some happy. We are going to have a family, and these ladies are going to help us help daddy."

Jenny looked up at her, "I believe you Momma." she cuddled into her mom, "I believe you. We are among good people now."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sevos was pacing in front of the shuttle as Nirak and Rory walked toward him with their packs over their shoulder. "We are ready Admiral." Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah, Smooth man, we are ready for action. Though, I must admit, the last time I was in the Forge…" he shuddered all over. "It wasn't a beautiful thing. A great war…" He paused realizing both men were staring at him, "Well we'll have plenty of time to talk about that as we walk through the Forge. "

"Do you plan on talking incessantly?" Sevos asked putting his hands behind his back.

"Pretty much. It's what I do." Nirak said and threw his pack into the back following it a second later.

Rory laughed and patted Sevos's shoulder, "I'll do my best to help so you don't end up killing him."

Sevos shrugged, "I have served with humans my entire life, and have not murdered one yet." He looked at Rory, "No offense."

Rory laughed, "Hey you forget, I'm like one sixty-third Vulcan or something. So I don't take offense."

The flitter carrying T'Sen and Sarek landed before the shuttle. Nirak let a long loud groan, "Do we have to take him?" he whined.

Sevos nodded, "It is unfortunate but needed."

Nirak pouted, and grumbled as he punched the pillow he was about to lay down on, "Wake me when we get to the Forge. I'm taking a nap."

Sarek approached Sevos, "I am here to do whatever I can."

Sevos nodded, sticking out his hand to Sarek "The first thing you can do is take this."

Sarek looked down. In the center of his palm was the ring he had given T'Lyn many years ago when he was dying of Bendi. "Why? It was a gift."

"It is a symbol, Sarek, of what was and what might have been. Not one I will have in my mate's possession."

"Highly illogical, and emotional." Sarek said making no move to take the ring.

"What is necessary is never unwise." He retorted.

"If I am to have the ring back, then let T'Lyn be the one who gives it to me." He said evenly walking up the ramp to the shuttle.

Sevos stepped in front of him, "She is my mate, Sarek of Shir Kahr. We are not bonded yet, but it makes it no less true. Take the ring or I will dispose of it for you."

"She was my mate much longer." Sarek said, but not in his own voice.

Rory stood up, "Ok boys, let's have this pissing match in the desert shall we…Grammy needs us."

Sevos looked to his old friend and nodded, "Very well, but this is not over." He sat in the pilot's seat, tapping at the controls, "We will arrive in two point five hours. I would suggest everyone rest as Nirak has done, there will be little opportunity once in the Forge."


	6. Chapter 6

V'Las walked into sickbay just as Lucy was drawing the curtain around the surgery area, and he noted Rebecca was sleeping in the corner. Jenhona, her young daughter, was apparently waiting for news, sitting quietly and patiently by her mother, stroking her hair.

"Jenhona," he said, and she looked up at him with a frown. "How is T'Lyn?"

"Dermal regenerator," he heard Strom order, and Lucy repeated the request.

"Under sedation at this point," the girl replied. "Can I help you?"

"No, I was just here to check on foremother." He paused and stared at Rebecca. "Is she all right?"

"She will be," she said. "She's very tired. The baby makes her tired. She says it was the same way with me, only worse because of father's previous clone. She doesn't share details."

The child was so blunt, it made him wince. "Very well. S'Vec wanted an update, and he is busy with other things."

"They said she'd have to be in here for three days to recover," the child informed him. "You could probably report that."

V'Las nodded, "Thank you young one."

V'Las stopped and walked over to Desiree, he whispered, "I want to begin to make plans, I will return tonight when foremother is awake." he bowed to her and then left the sick bay.

…

V'Las walked into the cloning facility where S'Vec was talking to Gelnon. S'Vec smiled at V'Las, "What is the new of my Ashaya?"

V'Las swallowed, " She is in surgery now, Father. It might take three days for her to recover."

S'Vec frowned and growled at himself, "I need more restraint, V'Las. I cannot sire a child with her if I am breaking her constantly. She will live though?"

"As far as I know." S'Vec nodded, "I just came down to make sure we had her clone ready if there was a chance that she might die. I will collect her katra of course, so it is actually her and not as I had to do with Amanda." he chuckled, "She did not turn out as I expected. No mind though." He put his arm around V'Las and wiped the dew from three more of the tubes, "Do you know who these people are V'Las?"

V'Las shook his head, "No father, other than vulcans...the last one is Foremother."

S'Vec laughed, "That she is, my dear son. I would like to introduce you to Vulcan history. Meet T'hya, T'Klaas, and of course...Surak." He clapped his hands together, "Soon my son, when the war com commences on full with the Q, and life as we know it ceases...We will rise from the ashes of it all, and I will rule life with these as my servants. I have T'Hya's katra, my son. I also know where Surak's katra is now, and we will be making an effort to retrieve it soon. I have not found T'Klaas's katra though..." He clicked his teeth together.

It took all V'Las's will power not to gasp, and suddenly the lack of Katra's found in the vessels at P'Jem made sense to him. It was not because they did not exist, it was because they were taken...

S'Vec put his arm around V'Las, "Not to worry son, I have a clone for you were the worst to happen, and one of my wayward son Letant as well." He walked up and down the aisle, "Solok, is here, Roxanne, even that imbecile, Nirak. All here, and they will all be my subjects soon." He held out his arms in a V shape, "And the entire universe will be mine to rule, they will no longer utter the teachings of Surak, it will be the teachings of S'Vec." he clapped his hands together, and then reached out placing them on Gelnon's shoulders, "And I have him and his people to thank for perfecting this. You will be rewarded, Gelnon..." he waggled his fingers, "You and your people. This is not all of the clones, V'Las, we will begin life again with a million, we have thirty thousand already. And our Q is most pleased. They do not even have their space station built...so when it happens, all that will remain of them, is...here."

V'Las faked a smile, " The brilliance of my father."

S'Vec laughed, "And they all thought me mad!" He clapped his hands again, "Now, I am putting you in charge V'Las for the next day. I am off to find a suitable apology to T'Lyn and to pick up some Hagash fruit to assure I have her we produce and heir." he kissed V'Las's cheek "If anything happens while I am away, I will see you dead son...and I will see to it that your wife is also killed. They think they are beyond my reach, but they are not. I just ceased caring." He patted his cheek and sauntered off.

…

Lucy wiped her forehead of sweat and pulled the sheet over T'Lyn's body, letting her rest. She sat down on a nearby biobed as Strom fetched her some water and something to eat, and she sighed, staring at T'Lyn. S'Vec was wrecking her body with his indiscreet methods, and she saw the scar tissue in...interesting places. She narrowed her eyes, contemplating T'Lyn's predicament, and she tried to think with a mind like S'Vec's. Strom sat beside her and handed her a plate of food, and she looked down, raising her eyebrows.

"Hagash, a'dun?" she whispered, kissing his cheek. *I can guess at what's on your mind for tonight*

*You said you were ready for another child. There is only one method I intend to use to get you pregnant with my child again, ashaya*

Lucy blinked, frowning at T'Lyn as she took a bite of the fruit. *We need to make an antidote for this, for T'Lyn*

Strom frowned. *I don't understand*

*If you thought of it for me, don't you think some crazy bastard like him will have thought of it?*

She turned when she heard the door open, and V'Las walked in, staring at T'Lyn. "I don't have much time," he said, and Desiree awoke from her nap.

"Hey," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Lucy frowned as he caught sight of the hagash and paled, and she tilted her head at him.

"You have a problem with hagash fruit?"

"Not in and of itself. I'm here to ask that you make an antidote to hagash fruit for T'Lyn. S'Vec intends to use it when she has recovered."

"She shoots, she scores!" Lucy said, raising her hands above her head in a victory dance. "Way ahead of you, brother." She turned to Strom. "What'd I tell you, a'dun? The man's gone around the bend straight on into crazy town."

"V'Las?" Desiree asked, frowning at him. "You ok?"

"He threatens to kill Joanna."

Lucy paled, but Desiree smiled. "She'll be taken care of. I'll tell Oratt to hide her. And I won't tell you where."

V'Las crumbled into a chair, his hands shaking, his eyes watering, "There is so much more to it than just that."

Strom got up and handed him a water, V'Las drank it and stood, "I wish I could speak of it, but...I must see S'Vec off. he will be gone for a day and we may speak freely then. There is a horror...more than I could have dreamed. " He looked at them all, "I wish I had never been born..." He drank the water and then rushed out of the sick bay.

Desiree looked at the clock, "Yuris will be here shortly, I think it best that he help me contact Oratt don't you? I mean...we are a team in this right, I'll go with what you all think."

Strom nodded, "Even though we have an incomplete idea of what is transpiring, I think it wise to warn them. If S'Vec believe he can kill Joanna, I think it is logical to assume that wherever she is, that places security is compromised." He looked to Lucy, "If we make an antidote for the Hagash, then he will know something is amiss. This is ancient wisdom, known only by the oldest families on vulcan. He may suspect T'Lyn or us of aiding her. Until we know V'Las's full story, I think it wise if we wait and see. She will not be healed for several days, we can buy some time."

Lucy threw up her hands in frustration and laid back on the biobed. Strom handed her the plate incessantly, and she got the hint and kept eating.

"You should have some too. It's delicious," she said with a wan smile. He touched his fingers to hers.

*Later* he said, turning to the door as Yuris walked in. "My brother, it is time to contact Oratt again."

Yuris nodded, and soon Desiree was lying back on the biobed, talking with her husband.

*V'Las is frightened, a'dun. S'Vec has threatened to kill Joanna if things go wrong. Wherever she is, you need to hide her somewhere. Don't even tell me where so we don't speak of it here. Just hide her away somewhere safe, and her children too. V'Las hinted that something terrible was happening here - no big surprise there - but he didn't give details. But he was very scared of what was going on. We'll be able to speak freely with him tomorrow. We'll contact you at 1000, all right?*

*Understood, a'duna. We'll get Joanna to safety, and her children too.*

*Be safe, a'dun. Who knows what S'Vec is planning?*

…

Oratt turned and saw Roxanne, "I have just been contacted by my wife. We need to get Joanna and her children to safety."

Roxanne put her hands on her hips, "Ok. We'll do that."

She walked away, going directly to Solok's office, "Solok, Oratt just said we need to get Joanna and the kids to safety, but if we need to do that, then..."

Solok nodded, "Astute security thinking. Sevos and his group should be at the ship within the hour. He was to contact me when he had more news. We might be evacuating the entire family."

…

T'Lyn opened her eyes, "I do not know which feels worse. His torture, or the feeling of after surgery." She lulled her head over and looked to Desiree, smirking.

Desiree frowned and T'Lyn knew this meant bad news had come while she was out. T'Lyn whispered, "Summon Gelnon here, for the newest edition of our family. Whatever evil is going on, she will endure it better with an answer to her question. I know another Gelnon exists, so whatever the answer is...she deserves to have peace."

Desiree shook her head, "I wish I had your control."

T'Lyn smirked, "It isn't all that it is cracked up to be, Desiree..." She saw Lucy sleeping on another bio bed, with Strom next to her as Eponine and Yuris were near each other, it seemed side by side. "Have Yuris and Strom fetch him."

When Desiree moved she waved Rebecca to her side, her daughter wrapped in her arms. "I know you don't know me, Rebecca, and have no reason to trust me...but I have asked for Gelnon to be brought here. Speak with him first, I will hold on to your daughter, and if he is willing we will work together."

"I have nothing to lose but my daughter."

"She will be safe. I have no doubt. As I look at the beautiful women assembled here I know many things, not the least of which is that if anyone were to harm a child they would give their lives to see to its safety."

Jenhona blinked and looked up at her mother. "It's ok, mother. She won't hurt me. And if V'Las trusts these women, than I do."

Rebecca frowned. "I hardly think V'Las is a good meter for measuring trust."

Jenny simply raised an ashy eyebrow. "Is this really something you want to argue over, mother?"

Her mother sighed and set her in T'Lyn's arms. "I'll get Gelnon. You stay right here, young lady."

"What point is there in disobeying you?" Jenny asked innocently, and her mother rolled her eyes, a rare grin twitching her lips upward.

Eponine laid down next to Lucy and chatted softly with Desiree as they waited, and Jenny raised her eyebrows at T'Lyn as S'Vec strode into sickbay, V'Las right behind him.

"A'duna," he said softly, rushing to her side. Jenny discreetly wrinkled her nose at his smell and huddled closer to T'Lyn. "I must away, but I will return soon enough. No doubt you'll miss me. If I cannot have you during your recovery, I might as well further our future in the meantime. V'Las will watch over you while I'm gone. Won't you, son?"

"Yes, father," he replied quietly, and Jenny smiled at him.

"Who is this, T'Lyn?"

"This is Rebecca's daughter. She has been unwell, and I miss the feel of children in my arms." She said with a weak smile, " Rebecca has gone to fetch Gelnon that they might learn of her pregnancy together. I asked that she be left with me, that I might hold her." T'Lyn looked at Jenny, "Would you like Uncle V'Las to hold you while I give my husband a proper goodbye?"

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded vigorously, and she turned and held her arms out to V'Las, who came to her. Jenny wrapped her arms around him, burying her nose in his neck.

T'Lyn then opened her arms to S'Vec, "So that I might embrace you as is your right."

Jenny felt V'Las' skin heat up, but she simply snuggled deeper into his neck. He smelled nice, unlike S'Vec, who reeked of bodily fluids. V'Las smelled clean, though she could feel his unease beneath her fingers.

"Why are you afraid?" she whispered in his ear. "I won't hurt you."

He turned to her, and she smiled softly. Her mother's genes had allowed her to appreciate some aesthetic appeal, and V'Las' eyes were certainly something she could appreciate.

"I know that," he murmured, and she grinned, snuggling back into him.

"All will be well," she breathed into his shirt, discreetly sniffing him again.

T'Lyn cringed as S'Vec held her, "I do not know where you are going, but I want you to bring me something back before you return."

S'Vec kissed her neck, "Name it and it will be yours."

"Letant." T'Lyn said without pause, but S'Vec stopped his kissing and looked at her strangely.

"Why my son? He hates me, T'Lyn."

T'Lyn raised her eyebrow, "He was my favorite uncle growing up, S'Vec. He may hate you but he loves me. I miss him."

"He is engaged in a war between the Romulans, Klingons and the Federation it might take me several days to find him." he grinned, "He is wiley."

"Be that as it may, I want Letant here. I need a personal guard and no one else will do."

S'Vec bowed to her, "As you wish...will I be compensated for my...gift?

T'Lyn rolled her eyes, "I am recovering from a two hour surgery from your compensation, S'Vec do you doubt that I will?"

"I wanted to hear it..." He leaned in, "I have not yet cleaned myself for fear of losing your scent..."

"Everyone in the room can tell, S'Vec." T'Lyn said patting his face.

"Until I return V'Las will be your guard." He grinned wickedly, "You are taking on the role of Queen nicely, my ashaya. When I return we will work on giving you that child for your arms you desire, and breaking down those walls that hold back your emotions." He kissed her nose and turned, "Stay with her V'Las be her guard until I return. You will soon get to meet your half brother."

He strode out with a bevy of goons following behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny sniffed irritably once the door was closed. "He does not realize he smells horrible, does he?" she asked V'Las, who blushed green. She reached out and touched the tip of his ear, and he frowned at her.

"Did that hurt? Or was that inappropriate? Forgive me on both accounts," she said quietly.

"You're quiet an eloquent young lady for your age," V'Las said, not answering her question. She sighed.

"My father," she said simply, laying her head on his shoulder.

V'Las noted that the girls were grinning at him with the most disturbing of smiles, and he narrowed his eyes at them, as if to ask what it was they were smiling at.

"Somebody's got a crush on you," Lucy mouthed, and he, for some reason, held on a little tighter to Jenny.

Desiree grinned, "That's adorable." She sat down next to T'Lyn, "So do tell why did you ask S'Vec to abduct another person?"

"Letant and S'Vec look nearly identical. Letant though us a good man, His looks may help us escape, and he is wiley, and Romulan..."

Desiree grinned, "Cool."

They all turned when the door opened again, Gelnon entered with Rebecca. Jenny wrapped her arms tighter around V'Las, "I want to stay with you while Momma and Father talk."

Gelnon stiffened, "Have I been brought here for questioning? Everyone is looking at me." He backed up slightly, "Jenny come to your father."

Jenny snuggled comfortably into V'Las' shoulder. "I like it right here, Father," she said stiffly, and V'Las looked down at her.

"Jenhona, you really should go to your father."

"Please? I like this."

Lucy grinned. "He could convince all of Vulcan that he was the perfect candidate for administrator of the High Command, passed himself off as a proper Vulcan, persecuted melders with only a small percentage of people questioning him, and he can't even tell a girl to get off of him. Nice, V'Las. Very nice."

He glared at her, then looked to T'Lyn for support.

"Jenny, go to your mother."

"Ok," the child said dejectedly, going to her mother. Gelnon looked disappointed, but hid it well and looked to T'Lyn.

"You called me here?"

"Do you really want to be here, Gelnon?" she asked, and the Vorta remained passive. "Do you really think this is right?"

"I am here for good reason," he said simply, and V'Las admired the way he kept his voice under control.

"Complete annihilation of all life in the galaxy?" Jenhona said, pulling away from her mother so she could talk to her father. Gelnon frowned.

"Do not talk back to me, young lady."

"Or what?" she said stiffly. "What do you owe S'Vec? Our lives? The man is criminally insane, father. He reminds me of you. Your former clone," she clarified. "Only insane. I wouldn't inflict his insanity on the most depraved of species, and yet you tolerate it, for what?"

"Out of the mouths of babes," T'Lyn said softly, she pushed the sheet off of her body, "Look Gelnon, look at me. Look at the people around you. Who did you run from to join S'Vec?"

"Sovar and Kuvak."

"My grandfather, and good friend."

"Kuvak? Then Tawny...is she..." Lucy said, walking toward, Gelnon.

"I don't know." Gelnon said, "I have clones of them all. They will not die, they all will live; S'Vec does not wish them dead."

…

T'Lyn opened her eyes, Lucy was standing over her taking readings. Strom was on the other side, frowning. "What?"

Strom sighed, "Your readings fluctuated in the night. You have been unconscious for several hours. You will recover."

T'Lyn nodded, and then saw the look on Lucy's face. She touched her arm, "It will be ok, Lucy. This will not be forever."

"You should go into a healing meditation, Reldai. It is still early."

T'Lyn closed her eyes again and her readings nearly instantly went into sync as she found her healing meditation state.

Strom looked to Lucy, "I know this is difficult, Ashaya." he whispered.

Rebecca watched from the corner, still taking a long, deserved break from Gelnon. It was easier to think clearly when he was away from her. But this idiotic craziness with S'Vec, and all the pain he was causing so many people, made her want to vomit.

Desiree was a surprising kindred spirit, having experienced abusive relationships herself, and Lucy was always willing to listen and support her. This was a much worthier family than crooks and thieves, and madmen hellbent on destruction. Jenny was playing with a Rubik's cube at her side, apparently trying to think critically and logically to impress V'Las. The thought made her smile, and it pleased her even more so that the former administrator of Vulcan, and S'Vec's son, was against him. Even more cause to go over to the good side, instead of staying here in this hellhole.

"What time is our next transmission to the Vulcans?" she asked her daughter.

"1200, mother," her child said simply. "T'Lyn still has four hours."

"And how long since S'Vec left?"

"The day before yesterday."

"That doesn't give us much time."

V'Las entered looking pale, "I heard foremother was not well." He stepped to Strom's side looking down at T'Lyn. He pushed a blond curl from her face and frowned. He turned away shaking his head.

Strom looked at him, "She will recover, I expect that she'll wake within the next two hours."

"Tomorrow, at noon, I believe I can get us on the comm system for ten minutes without anyone noticing." V'Las said in addition to his sigh. He looked over everyone, "I received a communication from S'Vec we have another day and a half before he returns. He has obtained Letant as T'Lyn requested." he paced back and forth. He looked up at Rebecca, "Gelnon is anxious to see and speak with you and his daughter again." He frowned looking at everyone, "I am rambling...forgive me."

"It's ok," Lucy said, smiling at him. "Rebecca?"

"Tell Gelnon I'm leaving his ass unless he joins us. And I'm taking Jenny with me," she said, and the others stared at her.

"If he doesn't come around to that, I don't know what we should do," she continued, stroking Jenny's long hair. "So could you tell him, V'Las? Because I'm dead serious. This hellhole is no place to raise a child."

V'Las nodded and offered her a small smile. "I will tell him for you."

Lucy grinned at Rebecca, who laid down on the bed, blinking rapidly as if fighting tears.

"Well, that's certainly a very valiant try," Lucy murmured, looking back at T'Lyn. "Now if only we could save her the same way..."

"All will be well, ashaya," Strom said. "We are in good hands."

Jenny slid from her mom's arms and held her arms up to V'Las. V'Las looked shocked for a moment, and then picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head shoulder, "I'll go with you to talk to, Daddy." She smelled his neck and looked up at him with eyes of awe. "You still smell good." she whispered into his ear.

V'Las shifted slightly and looked over the group who was now looking directly at him. "I'll go and speak with Gelnon." He scooted Jenny up on his hip and left the sick bay.

Yuris stepped forward, "I have an idea that might aid the reldai." He stepped forward, "What if after the next intimacy, we simulate a pregnancy. We would have to be guaranteed to have attempted escape before 10 months is over, we will not be able to simulate a baby of course. If we simulated a pregnancy, the scent of it, and potentially some of the look of it, and fake some ultrasounds, it may keep S'Vec from being so violent." He looked to Lucy and Strom for their approval.

Lucy nodded. "Excellent plan, let's get on that."

Strom agreed and silently began to replicate hormonal injections to give to T'Lyn. "Can she hear this?" Lucy asked, glancing down at the woman's still form.

"Yes," Yuris replied. "She is aware of what is going on around her, but she cannot expend energy to focus on it."

Rebecca leaned back against the wall, hoping the talks with Gelnon would go well. "When are we going to contact the others?"

"In three and a half hours," Strom replied, looking into a neutron microscope. "Relax, Ms. Colbert, T'Lyn will have finished her healing trance long before then."

She nodded and laid down, feeling useless and tired.

…

Gelnon was watching the plasma mix in one of the newest clones when he heard the door open. He turned to see V'Las holding his child on his hip. *His* child...holding V'Las in affection. His eye twitched, that was not amusing nor did he find it any kind of cute. He set his padds to the side and walked toward V'Las. He folded his hands before him and cocked his head, "Have you come to give me my child V'Las? Is her mother well?" he kept his tone pleasant enough but he could feel the malice growing behind his eyes. He held his hands out to his daughter, "Come to Daddy, Jenhona." He cooed to her, "I'm sure V'Las has much work to do."

Jenny shook her head and dug her nose into V'Las' shoulder, and the former administrator shrugged. "Ms. Colbert wishes me to inform that she will, and I quote, leave your ass if you do not come over to our side. And she will take Jenny with her."

Gelnon frowned, his face turning paler than usual, and Jenny turned away from him, grinning in triumph.

"Why?"

"I believe she feels this is an unworthy place to raise a child," V'Las replied.

Gelnon felt his mouth go dry at V'Las's words. He had given up so much to see to it that life would be good for him and Rebecca. He betrayed two people, gone away from them in hopes of being able to reclaim his former mate and their daughter. He had even found that he was more than fond of Rebecca. Unlike his earlier incarnation had no desire to control her, or berate her, he simply wished her to be with him. Dare he admit it that he loved her? Because he had little experience with love, per say...but he did feel that without her he was less complete as a man. Something inside him though felt comfortable here, among S'Vec and his people.

He dropped his hands, "Jenhona, look at me my daughter...is this how you feel? Did your mother speak those words as V'Las has indicated?"

"I'm going with mother and V'Las, and the kind people who don't stare at me funny, who don't follow an insane leader."

She turned away again as if to emphasize this point, as if to say she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence unless he came over to the right side.

V'Las shrugged again. "If you wish to discuss this, you know where to find us. Rebecca was quite sincere in her statement."

Gelnon nodded, "I will be there as soon as I finish this work." he spoke softly, "Jenhona...do...you love me my daughter?"

Jenny blinked. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I know I love mother, and that is all the certainty I have in this world. I am not sure if I should disown you from my heart or not. The more I get to know you, the more I realize you are not like the man who fathered me, which is a good start. I think I could learn to love you dearly."

She paused, noticing that he looked pained. "I know mother loves you, despite the pain she endured at your predecessor's hands. I know mother also wants to love you and me in a place that is better than this...what did she call it, den of thieves?"

She shrugged and laid her head on V'Las' shoulder. She didn't say it aloud, but she was becoming very fond of V'Las.

V'Las held her closer, more protectively, "We will be waiting your answer, Gelnon. And you have your answer. As a father I know I would rather die than have my children be indifferent to me."

"I thought you vulcans were all indifferent, V'Las." Gelnon said with a slight bite to his tone, taking his angst out on the adult in this conversation since he absolutely would not take it out on Gehonne.

"Never mistake our placid exterior for indifference, Gelnon. My children are my world, as is my bondmate. If you won't be a proper father to Jenny, then there are plenty of us who shall. She is an agreeble girl, and aesthetically superior. We will raise her well if you are too much of a coward to do the right thing. "he pointed to himself, "Trust me, I know that regret." He pulled Jenny closer to his chest, and walked from the cloning chamber.

She snuggled closer to V'Las. "You really think I'm pretty?"

He glanced down at her. "Of course. You are a very pretty girl, Jenny."

She giggled in glee. "That is a very meaningful compliment, coming from you. You're quite charming. No wonder no one discovered your game until it was almost too late."

V'Las winced, but she patted his back. "Oh, administrator, you were working under duress! I read your historical file. The Vulcan database has a footnote, supposedly insulting you for having a very...emotive personality. And yet you made it to the highest tiers of Vulcan society, with no important family ties to go on. You got by on sheer talent, wit and charm. Quite impressive. If we ever have to negotiate with my father's people, you should give us suggestions. You act like a Vorta sometimes. Please don't take insult at that, but you do. You have the charm of one."

V'Las' ears turned green, honestly knowing she meant the words as a compliment, but from the mouths of babes...he saw his truth. He needed to work on himself. He needed to make right the many things he had done wrong throughout the years. He was never going to have the emotional control of a "normal" vulcan, he was half Romulan after all...half of the worse Romulan who ever lived. It seemed logical he would have to clear his reputation with many things, in many ways. He cuddled Jenny and headed back to the sick bay, reminding himself that within him was also the noble reldai, and a half vulcan reldai. There was nobility within him, he would have to spend the rest of his life making the best of his life, a better V'Las.

He entered the sick bay. "I have given him the ultimatum, Rebecca. I think he might do the right thing."


	8. Chapter 8

Voramik watched the monitor as V'Las carried the little Vorta girl back to sickbay. It seemed like she and her mother stayed there every day, taking a break from that foolish weakling Gelnon. Her bright purple eyes made him feel weak at the knees, and he wondered what it would be like to take a firm grip on her ear and caress that flared wing of cartilage. It seemed like it was rather stiff, but he could imagine himself running his thumb along every little ridge and crevice, staring lovingly into those bright little eyes...what a treasure she was, and it seemed V'Las was getting her all to himself!

He snorted in irritation and checked the other monitors, but his thoughts kept drifting back to that little girl. T'Lyn had been fearless before that scum had gotten a hold of her, but Jenhona...Jenhona would not break. She would maintain her clever wit and her elegant tongue. He could tell she was that sort of girl.

He bit back a moan of longing and got back to work, knowing his life would be over if S'Vec got back and caught him slacking.

…

T'Lyn's eyes opened. "I would have a shower if someone would aid me in sitting up." she said dryly, "I would also not turn down food and tea." She rolled her had over and grinned softly at Desiree.

Desirees stood, "Let's get you some food and drink before we get you cleaned up. Another hour before we make contact again." she stood and walked out to get food.

T'Lyn looked around the room sniffing slightly giving a small calming sigh, "Everyone looks very focused." she noted, "Shall we talk before we make contact? I remember you all speaking of a faked pregnancy. Do we have progress on that notion?"

Lucy nodded. "We're already simulating hormones for you," she said as she scanned her. "99% reduction in tissue damage. Very well done. We can erase it completely once we get back to our people, if you wish it. But that 1% will probably heal on its own. Do you want a pain reliever?"

She shook her head. "I'm all right."

Desiree handed her some tea and food, and everyone took a seat around T'Lyn.

"T'Sai, I know we have V'Las on our side, and possibly Gelnon," Lucy said, setting aside her tools. "But if I may ask, who took Tolaris' place? And what about the guards?"

"I do not know. Once I am back on my feet I intend on finding out." She said with a sigh, "I can only imagine what rabid sehlat has replaced him. It seems for every one taken down there are five ready to take their place." She sipped her tea, "Letant is my cure for the guards. You will be...wierded out by how much Letant looks like S'Vec. If I dress him as S'Vec they will not know the difference. He is a good man, and has no love for her father, any more than V'Las does. He will be essential to our escape. "

"How do we do away with S'Vec?" Desiree asked, "Without you dying from the bond break?"

"I have not come up with that plan yet?" She sighed, "Perhaps that is something Oratt and the group can aid us in. There are many ways to break a bond, all of them dangerous. I cannot do it myself, and I cannot teach Yuris the skill in the brief time we have."

V'Las entered and smiled, "Foremother, it is good to see you awake, and eating."

"So what's our plan?" Lucy insisted, smiling at the sight of V'Las holding Jenny as if she were his own flesh and blood. "We have a decoy, but we don't have a way off this station without being detected. It worked the last time because V'Las stayed behind. I'm not putting another Hudon through heartbreak."

V'Las raised an eyebrow, but Lucy didn't catch his eye. "So what is our plan? How are we getting off the station, and how are we going to break this bond without getting you killed? And how are we going to keep ourselves safe in the meantime? Our children? This place is filled with the filthiest of creatures."

Jenny clung to V'Las like a lifeline. She had seen these filthy creatures that Lucy was talking about, and most seemed to size her up as if fast-forwarding her body a few more years when she would be the appropriate age to be a wife or something worse.

"We will take S'Vec's ship," T'Lyn said simply. "With Letant as our S'Vec we will be able to take his ship. We will have to disable the long range communications to assure that there is no telling communication if S'Vec lives. We can keep up the charade to the crew that nothing has happened and nothing has changed. We can construct a rendezvous point with our people."

Desiree smiled, "Do you think it will work? I mean how will we keep hidden from those who are still here if they figure out the ruse?"

T'Lyn smiled, "Romulan technology has very good cloaking technology. S'Vec is consummately paranoid, his ship will have the best of the best of these. He worries about people turning against him. I'm sure with that, and Letant's knowledge of Romulan things...we will be fine. Much safer than any of us are here."

"So do we know S'Vec's ultimate plan?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, why did he need Gelnon?"

"Because I have skills in cloning, and he needed the knowledge. He's making clones. Clones of all of us. Just ask V'Las, he knows," Gelnon said, stepping into the circle.

"Have you come to your senses?" Rebecca asked, staring him down. Jenny looked pensive. "It's only a matter of time before he doesn't need you anymore, and your daughter can be sold off to the highest bidder for a new toy. And maybe me as well. And what about all these other women, hm? Is that what you want?"

"No," he said firmly. "I want a family. I want what you Vulcans seem to have so much of."

Jenny smiled at her father and slid from V'Las' arms. "You're serious, daddy?"

Gelnon looked as if he could have choked with joy. "Yes, my daughter. You and your mother are my life. If that means living elsewhere, then so be it."

T'Lyn leaned over, whispering to Strom and Lucy, "I have a suspicion. There is a war going on between the Q. I believe everything has to do with genetics. Q set it up so that there would be freckles of human genetics in the vulcan populous, and there are vulcan freckles in some humans. I believe that both sides are creating a life boat of sorts. Their war is spilling over into our universe, and it threatens life as we know it. If something horrid happens, there would need to be enough people to populate again, both purely Vulcans, purely humans, and meshes like me, like the children you have, that would be able to breed with either side, strengthening the genetic line of either species. There are right now half Vulcan, half Vorta...half human, half Vorta...Do you understand what I am saying?"

Strom's eyes went wide and he nodded, "I have...recently found, that Lucy has a freckle of vulcan DNA. It has made our breeding easier."

Yuris who had turned his attention from the beautiful and personal story unfolding on the other side of the bed nodded, "I have seen this phenomena as well."

"Which means ladies, that most of you are distantly related in some fashion. You have Vulcan in common among you all, perhaps a couple. " T'Lyn added, "But if it is true, then S'Vec has taken the genetics of each of us, so that when the time comes he can create the universe in his own image. So to speak. He can brain wash, and train those he has created, setting himself up as...the Surak of the devastation."

V'Las, Gelnon, Rebecca and Desiree sat in a quiet corner of the genetics lab, huddled over a portable comm PADD. Oratt, Sevos and Nirak were on the other end, apparently holding position in their ship above the Forge. They relayed the plan, letting Desiree tell Oratt in French, just in case someone was listening. She spoke in soft tones, ecstatic to see her husband again.

"Soval has returned to us," Oratt said, still using Desiree's choice of language. "And he and Genie have renewed their bond."

V'Las nodded. "Tell him that pleases me."

Desiree relayed it, and Rebecca punched her arm. Footsteps were clanging on the deck plating, and they quickly cut the comm link and relaxed into the corner.

"Hope they buy this," Rebecca murmured.

Voramik turned the corner and saw the two humans and Gelnon and V'Las, all huddled together as if in clandestine council.

"What are you doing?" he said, narrowing his eyes. V'Las simply raised an eyebrow and pulled Desiree to her feet.

"I was making arrangements for Jenhona, Gelnon's child. He's concerned about her education, and since Desiree," he patted her on the back, "has teaching experience, we were having a conversation."

"In this corner?"

"Now really, Voramik, S'Vec might think you're scheming. By the way, when is my father due to return."

"Imminently. He expects us at the airlock."

V'Las nodded. "Shall I fetch his wife?"

Voramik grinned wickedly. "She has also been summoned." His eyes fell on Desiree. "Getting a little greedy, aren't you?"

"I would hardly call it greed, Voramik. I am after all S'Vec's son and it is my right to have what I choose to have as mine. Just as my father has." He said with a haughty air. He threw his robe over his arm and pointed, "To the air lock." he grumbled, waiting for Voramik to turn he winked discreetly at the group.

"Who would you have Voramik?" He asked in a benign way, as they approached the airlock.

Voramik turned and fell silent. V'Las turned and saw T'Lyn approaching, her eyes steady on Voramik with a look he had not seen before. Voramik grinned wickedly at her and she held up her hand, "One word to me Voramik and I will have you destroyed, no...I will see to it myself."

He approached her and she placed a solitary finger on his face,"If I press and concentrate your brains will ooze from your skull. Make no mistake of my intent, Voramik, and I will be watching you."

V'Las gaped at the scene and Voramik stood down as the airlock opened.

S'Vec sauntered out of the airlock, his disgraceful son at his side. T'Lyn came right to his side as soon as the lock was rolled away, and she held up her fingers for him to touch. He grinned and stroked down her fingers, over her palm to her wrist. Letant glared at V'Las, but his son simply raised an eyebrow at his half-brother and turned to S'Vec for orders.

"How is Gelnon proceeding with his work?"

"He has done as you asked, and a little more," V'Las replied. "Everything is as you left it, master."

S'Vec nodded in satisfaction. "Voramik, show our new guest to his quarters."

"Uncle Letant," T'Lyn said with a slight smile. "It is very agreeable to see you again."

Letant gave her a cheeky grin. "Quite a move, pulling me from negotiations to come live with you." He let go quickly, and S'Vec gave him a warning look. "I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly."

"Not too far from mine, Voramik. He's to be my new personal guard." She raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips.

He bowed, "As you wish, T'sai."

V'Las walked along side T'Lyn and S'Vec, "I thought you should know, master, the doctors have given T'Lyn a clean bill of health. And Dr. Hardister and Dr. Strom have developed a series of shots that should aid in your reproductive efforts." he said it as if he was proud to be able to bear such good news to his father.

"It is true, S'Vec. As you can see I am in fine shape now." T'Lyn said neutrally, "I trust your efforts in seeing to the future were a sucess?"

S'Vec grinned, "This is all good to hear. We have been away from each other so long no, T'Lyn, I say we get right on making you full with my child." he pulled her in and rubbed his gloved hand over her flat stomach. "V'Las see to Letant's needs will you...he can meet with T'Lyn tomorrow."

V'Las made to leave and T'Lyn held up her hand, "There is no need, I sent Desiree to attend to him."

S'Vec's eyes widened, "Really? My dear I am impressed you are slowly but surely coming around to my ways..." He pulled her up and kissed her deeply, waving V'Las off without further orders.

...

Desiree waited for Voramik to leave Letant's room and then under the pretense of taking him a tray of food entered. She could not help but gasp when he turned. It *was* as T'Lyn said, he was the spitting image of S'Vec. When he smiled at her she relaxed, "Letant, I am Desiree, T'Lyn's friend. I've brought you food but I was given this..." she pulled a data crystal from her cleavage, "to give to you. You will find the way to read it hidden among the food. It will help you to understand why you are here...and I was told to stay away from S'Vec's chambers tonight. I will stay here with you, to give the pretense you have taken me for a lover." she sat down the food tray, grateful that Turatt was with Strom and Lucy, her little man was a good many things but secret keeper was not among his strengths yet.

Letant burst into raucous laughter. "Well then, my dear, have a seat and at least eat with me. Tell me, are you married?"

"Yes," she said. "To Oratt of Shi'Kahr. He was stuck on this station not too long ago, but he escaped with several others. I have a son with him, Turatt. He's staying at his Aunt Lucy's tonight."

"Tell me more about your son," the Romulan said, leaning back with a glass of blue liquid. "Would you like some kali-val, Ms. Desiree? Or I guess it would be Mrs. Oratt."

"Ms. Desiree will do. If anyone with keen hearing passes, we'd want to make this at least a little more convincing," she said, rolling her eyes. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't drink."

"Mm," he said. "Your loss. So we were talking about your son."

She smiled broadly. "Oh, you should have seen him a month ago. He stood up to S'Vec and gave him this lecture on propriety and Surak's teachings. I thought he was going to die, or worse," she continued, sobering.

Desiree sat down across from him and pulled the cover from the food. There were two plates and tea, "I had tea made for me, but please pick whatever you want to eat. We don't have to eat vulcan food as you see, real meat..." She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he did not trust her. She didn't blame him, after all she could be a ruse sent by S'Vec to see if he was going to be loyal or not. "If you want me to taste test all this I will...I'm sure you are disoriented, and might not trust me...or really anyone. Please, ask me any questions you want. I'll answer them. My son is...what keeps me going and hopeful that we'll escape. T'Lyn told me you love children and are a good man. What do I need to do to earn your trust?"

Letant chuckled. "But of course, I'll have to test you," he agreed, letting his voice get silken. "Would you like something in your tea?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you want to put in there, go right ahead. Cream, sugar, skies the limit. You know, within reason. No hot sauce or cabbage or anything."

He grinned. "My, you humans do have an odd sense of humor. How does cream and sugar sound?"

"Lovely," she said, smiling kindly at him. She was so open, so trusting. He would see if she were truly that naive or a very good actress. He wasn't often fooled, and he knew just the thing to do.

"My, it seems you neglected the cream. Let me fetch some from the replicator, granted my father hasn't corrupted them all to dispense aphrodisiacs and illegal hallucinogens."

She snorted in laughter. "He's...out there, but not that out there. At least I don't think. I've done my share of misjudging characters before." He glanced over his shoulder at her, and she looked pensive.

"Now, now, there's no need to get down in the dumps, my dear! You are, after all, to entertain me."

He turned back to his work and slipped a small dose of truth serum into the cream after dosing a little into his cup. "There we go," he said, pouring the spiked liquid into her tea cup. "Now let us drink together and entertain each other, shall we?"

She took the tea from him and he offered a clink of his glass against hers, "To new friends." he said smoothly.

Desiree nodded, "To new friends." She took several big sips of her tea and she nodded, "Wow, that's good, you can fix my tea for me any time. It's not too sweet and not too...anything it's just good." She waited for him to pick up his plate and then took hers, "It's been hell around here, and it's nice to be able to have dinner with you. Now, there is going to be a price for this tomorrow I'm sure. T'Lyn is likely going to be a little banged up, but she is buying us time to get you up to speed and making it so she can fake her pregnancy." She sipped the tea again and moaned slightly, "This is so good. I feel a little pigish I just finished my whole tea cup in just a few swallows. I don't know how you managed it but it is super good."

She set her tea cup aside and poured some more, "So, Letant, or should I call you senator? What is it you would like to know?"

He grinned ever so slightly. The truth serum was working quite well. "It is good my little T'Lyn will not have to carry that...kllhe's child. But tell me...when did you meet your husband?"

"Oh, that was years ago. Let's see, Turatt is nearly seven, so seven or eight years ago. I've spent nearly four without him." A tear trickled down her cheek, and she wiped it away absentmindedly. "I hate S'Vec for taking my Oratt away from me. And it seems every single day, the guards look at my son like they want to convert him to some sort of...psycho. I hate it here..."

"Understandable," he purred. "It's not a very pleasant place, now is it?"

"No," she said, taking a bite of food. She chewed and swallowed. "I miss Oratt. I miss sex. I should have more kids than just Turatt...I want more kids."

He grinned. "You have, it seems, an almost Romulan appetite for your mate. Interesting. How did you meet T'Lyn?"

"She was on the station when I came, or I guess when I was captured. I suppose I was punishment for Oratt leading the others to escape..." She sighed. "T'Lyn is my son's foremother...so me and V'Las are related...you and me are related!"

Letant raised an eyebrow, there was much he had missed out on information wise taking off from the Forge after S'Vec had stripped T'Lyn of her child. He grinned, "So we are. Why is it that you think T'Lyn would have me brought here?" he purred picking up a cut of meat and dropping it into his mouth.

"Oh that's easy to answer, she explained her thinking to us because none of us understood. When we escape S'Vec is going to be incapacitated or maybe even dead. So she's going to dress you in his clothes, pretend you are him, and we'll be able to get past the guards. We'll be taking a Romulan flag ship so you're the only one that probably knows how to manage that." she sat up, "but, you know T'Lyn might be dead too...I don't know all about that plan but I heard someone mention that T'Lyn is going to need someone to carry her katra. So doesn't that mean she'd be dead?"

"Not necessarily. Her essence will be gone, but that doesn't mean she'll be dead. However, if she does intend on killing my father, she would do best to kill herself. Any attempt to kill him would be painful for her."

He leaned forward. "What I don't understand is where T'Lyn intends for us to put her katra once she's dead. I admire her bravery, but what use is she to us dead?"

Desiree grinned. "V'Las and Gelnon say S'Vec is making clones...clones of everyone." She sobered. "I guess I shouldn't be too happy about that...but if we could steal her clone and find a way to kill all the others...or something like that...I don't know. But T'Lyn's clone will probably be involved."

Desiree frowned slightly, "S'vec is brutal, Letant, T'Lyn's already been in like 4 surgeries, the last one nearly killed her. I think she'd be fine with S'Vec trying to kill her at least she'd know there would be an end to the pain. Right now the only time there is any peace is when she is in the medical bay." She looked at Letant who it seemed had paled a bit, "I know this sucks, Letant. It sucks for everyone. S'Vec has surrounded himself with the most wicked assholes ever. There was a guy named Tolaris running around forcing women to meld with him, giving them all pa'nar . Now there is a Voramik guy who I don't know what if anything we know about him." (Letant would remember Voramik btw) "And we all have children that we are trying to keep safe. Strom and Lucy have T'Ral and want to have another child. Rebecca and Gelnon have Jenny...I have Turatt..." tears sprang to her eyes, "I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt my baby. I'd probably get us all killed trying to avenge him."

"I can understand your worries," he said, then paused. He remembered Voramik. He remembered the bastard well. A spineless sheep to S'Vec's shepherd, Voramik had aided in T'Lyn's abuse, had kept silent for fear of his own life. And now, Letant knew the man probably had perverse appetites of his own.

"T'Lyn will probably notice if any of the guards are looking at your children the wrong way, especially T'Ral and Jenny. If my half-brother is of any use, he will have replaced the guards at all those locations with ones who are loyal to him. And if someone does harm your son, leave the revenge part to me. Romulans are notorious for silent, stealthy killings that are hard to trace. I could suspend my mercy and give any potential predators a very painful death. I remember when T'Lyn was a girl...I know that pain well, Ms. Desiree."

Desiree's jaw dropped slightly, "I didn't know T'Lyn was abused as a child. " She looked down at her hands, "I'm grateful you are here, Letant. T'Lyn has spoken highly of you to me. She said you were her favorite person growing up. I think, she is thinks the only way to get out of here is with your help, then it is probably so."

A communication beeped in Letant's room. The screen flashed on and it scrolled down a feed of information. The ship that Letant had been on and the base he had been negotiating in had been destroyed by the Klingon armada. The next feed stated that the Romulans had destroyed New Berlin, to 100% loss, the fleet was engaged with Star Fleet at this time.

Desiree gasped, "This must be what S'Vec said about furthering the future."

"Yes," he said soberly. "My people believe war to be glorious, a noble work for the Empire, but it's all death and destruction. T'Lyn was right...if we do not learn peace, we will all come to ruin. It seems I was right to come here after all. Earth is losing, Vulcan is blessedly neutral at the moment. Other Federation worlds are coming under attack from both the Romulan fleet and the Klingons...and my people and the Klingons have long wanted a chance to destroy the other. Any alliances we try to make are quickly forgotten. T'Lyn was right...this isn't the answer, and we cannot see the terrible end we will drive ourselves to."

He turned and saw that Desiree was hanging her head. "I had friends in New Berlin. Granted, that was a long long time ago, but still...their children and grandchildren..."

"War will make corpses of us all," he said darkly, picking up his kali-val. "So tell me about your friends. Your son's Aunt Lucy, the other Vulcans...tell me more about them."

"Lucy and Strom come from my time, Lucy was mind raped by some mirror universe vulcan, and Strom helped her. Yuris is his brother, chosen brother I think, and his mate Eponine comes from France. I don't know what time frame, but I know Yuris said he found her near death in the Forge and she was not of this time or even my time. Yuris was considered a criminal and outcast in his time. He is a melder, but from what I've learned that's all changed and all vulcans can meld. He is a sweetie, a real carebear. Strom is stern looking but he adores Lucy, and he's a good doctor. My husband, was their boss back in the day. He spoke highly of them both, the best doctors he knew. V'Las...well he and I have had a touch and go relationship. Apparently, he was under orders by S'Vec to imprison Oratt. Which, he did, and his wife told him to try to find a solution to his impending fever. At the time, it was creepy, but understanding what was going on behind the scenes...I understand. S'Vec was keeping his wife from him, he was getting desperate. I don't know that I totally trust him yet, but Jenny loves him, and Turratt tells me he is trust worthy, and that kid seems to know stuff. How I don't know. T'Lyn said it isn't uncommon for hybrid children to have more intense telepathy, so that could be it."

"You certainly do have an interesting group of people here. It would be an honor to meet my cousin." Desiree looked confused. "Your son. You say he has intense telepathic ability. T'Lyn did at a young age. And you say he's from T'Lyn's line?"

She nodded, taking a bite of food.

"Well, my dear, that is all I'll need to know for now. I'd like to meet Turatt and Jenny, and T'Ral if I may. T'Lyn was right when she said I am fond of children. I had several with my wife before she died, and they have all grown up and moved on. I find myself wanting to be grandfather now," he said with a chuckle.

Desiree's eyes softened, "That is so sweet." she said with a grin, "I have no doubt you'll be grandpa to a lot of kids, Letant. Everyone is either pregnant or had children, perhaps having more. Plus, you never know, you might find a lady once we get out of here." She reached out and placed her hand on his, patting it, "Then you can be dad and grandpa all over again. I don't think your dad..." she rolled her eyes, "he isn't your dad...S'Vec, is going to win this, at least not with us. Let him have the second rate clones if he must but we are going to get out of here." she grinned, "So, what kind of women do you like?" she asked thinking of trying to match make for him, "Vulcan women? Romulan? Human? Anyone you have your eye on now?"

He burst out into laughter. "That inextinguishable human compassion...if I need a wife, I will find one. I think I would like a human, but we have more pressing concerns than a companion for me."

He grinned like a wolf. "Unless you want to obey S'Vec's orders and keep me company tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "No offense, but I've got my honey bun and that's all I need."

He laughed again. "Good girl. Your loyalty is inspiring. Now, if you would be a dear, fetch my witless half-brother and tell him to come here. I want to talk to him."

Desiree nodded, "I sure will, Letant." She got up and started to walk away, then she turned around and hugged him around the neck, "I'm really grateful you are here, Letant, it feels just like T'Lyn said it would, comforting." she kissed his cheek and then turned to fetch V'Las.

V'Las entered with Desiree behind him. He had his lips pursed, having only met his half brother twice before, logic only knew what he wanted. "Desiree said you wanted to see me?"

Desiree grinned, "He was in his room a couple doors down, and from the looks of the robes he was doing jammy time."

Letant grinned. "I am not sure what that means, but I hope it was not profane."

V'Las snickered and rolled his eyes. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Indeed. Tell me about Voramik."

His half-brother scowled. "He's a despicable character. I see him lurking around Rebecca's quarters, and I think I might have seen him staring a little too long at Lucy and T'Ral. I don't trust him."

Letant nodded, "Replace the guards around them and all the children with one's loyal to you."

V'Las nodded, "I have done around all the children. T'Lyn has threatened him as well. How she knew he was treacherous I do not know, but I am keeping a weather eye on him as best I can. Tolaris is slated for execution within the next couple days it is disagreeable that we couldn't make it a double."

Desiree's eyes widened, "They are going to kill him?"

V'Las nodded, "Yes, he is considered to be a traitor and wasting resources. That said, his clone will be activated and retrained. " he looked at Letant, "That is part of the problem for every one who might die, there are more to replace them...as them. S'Vec even has clones of the original founders of logic. Surak, T'Hya, T'Klaas...and he searches for katras . I have not been able to discover who but there is a betrayer among the ranks of P'Jem, Seleya, and Gol's temples, who is what is the human term? Black market's katras to him. He has experimentation in manipulating the katra while it is disembodied. He is using trill symbiots, I have been told, but do not know where..." he sighed, "So that he can implant and take the katra of not only vulcan's and romulans, but any race. There are Klingon clones, human, betazoid, vorta, andorians, and races I have not even heard of." He looked at his brother, "This is beyond what most can fathom."


End file.
